


My Little Human Boy

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison and Malia are Siblings, Allison and Stiles are Siblings, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, M/M, Stiles and Malia are Siblings, Stiles is born a Hale, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since Derek Hale had been back home, when he’d escaped to NYU he’d stayed away because of all the ghosts that haunted him in Beacon Hills, but there he was now facing them because of the woman he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another 15 minutes fic with Stiles and Derek and Peter but with a slight twist in it, yet it is a rather boring story because I wasn’t able to make it interesting. Anyhow these are the tracks I was ordered to follow Daddy Derek, Daddy Peter, little Stiles, little Malia and big sis Allison. My friends and I use the term rather loosely today told me this was nothing like what they had imagined, but then again if one of my friends had thrown in something like incest then there might have been Peter/Derek and their kids Malia, Allison and Stiles. I had so many ideas after I started writing and I’m disappointed time ended as it did.

 

It had been years since Derek Hale had been back home to Beacon Hills, it had been years since he’d handed his son over to his uncle and Chris telling them they could have his Dylan.Years ago when Derek abandoned his son he did it not only for the best of the child he had struggled with for nearly six months before finally admitting he couldn’t handle it, he gave up his son because he wanted to be a teenager and not a teenage parent with a sickly child that cried all the damn time; Derek Hale had been selfish and Laura had said as much when he came back home without Dylan after visiting his uncle in San Francisco, she’d never forgiven him for what he had done it didn’t matter that Dylan remained in the family.

 

It had been years since Derek escaped his past and the judgment of others to NYU, he made his escape just in time because his uncle and his mate returned to Beacon Hills just a month after Derek had taken off, and for the past five years Derek had one excuse after another why he couldn’t come home to Beacon Hills; he could never admit he was afraid of seeing his son because regardless of how selfish Derek had been when he signed the adoption papers a year after he’d handed away his son a small part of him felt like what he was doing wasn’t for the best; his wolf mourned the loss of their little one every day and the pictures Derek’s mother continued to send him every week didn’t help to ease the pain in the young werewolf. 

 

Derek knew his mother didn’t intentionally hurt him because she sent him pictures of everyone and anything interesting she found, but every picture of Dylan was a painful reminder of what he’d left behind.Most of the pictures Talia sent him were thrown away, Derek had no problem disregarding pictures of this and that and family members, but when it came to Dylan he could not just throw them out like a piece of trash; he had them placed in scrapbooks or pretty little picture frames and on the fridge in his apartment, there was always a picture of Dylan with him no matter where he went, in each jacket there was one hidden in a pocket, there were several pictures in his wallet and a few in the gym bag. Derek may have left his son, but he hadn’t forgotten him. 

 

Derek kept his distance to Beacon Hills and his son for years, but there he was now with his fiancé and if it hadn’t been for Jennifer then this day might have never happened, he glanced over at the woman who knew each and every secret he had kept and denied for years; she had neither judged nor needed time to think about the state of their relationship once he told her about what he had done, there had been no need to think about the future both had hoped to forged together as she had accepted everything with such grace and understanding that he did not regret for a moment telling Jennifer about how he’d abandoned his child in order to be a teenager. 

 

Derek squeezed the hand of his fiancé just a little bit tighter as they made their way around the house, following the little path through the garden to the back of the house where the other Hale’s had gathered, at first their arrival was greeted with joyfulness and excitement because this was a party celebrating the engagement of Laura and Deucalion who was an old friend of the family, but the cheerfulness did not last long not simply because Laura did her best to avoid her younger brother but because Peter Argent-Hale arrived with his son; or as Derek saw it as Peter Argent-Hale arriving with Derek’s son. 

 

The moment Derek Hale caught sight of _his_ son who was being carried around by Derek’s uncle, the wolf inside him demanded Derek to right the wrongs they had made years ago, the wolf made demands for Derek to reclaim their son who looked so small and frail compared to all the other children there that day. Derek is quick to move towards _his_ uncle and _his_ son, Dylan looks so much like Paige that it is almost like a bittersweet thing to see; the little boy is human, that much Derek knows about the little boy who isn’t all that interested in Derek or Jennifer as the brown eyes scan the area where the children are running around, his little mouth his latched on the remaining ear of the plush fox Derek had bought on the day Paige had told him she was pregnant and seeing the worn-out-used-up-mess the toy is warms Derek’s heart and makes it flutter in his chest. 

 

`Derek.´ Peter says with a smile voice all civil but Derek knows his uncle isn’t all that happy to see him. Hell, Derek feels it like he feels a thunder storm coming long before the dark clouds can be seen or the rumbling rage within the clouds can be heard, `It’s so lovely to see you again. My how you’ve grown.´ Derek almost calls out bullshit but gets distracted the moment Peter’s sharp and clever eyes move on his fiancé, `And this must be Jennifer, Talia has told me so much about you.´ 

 

`Daddy,´ Derek’s heart leaps and his attention is on his son who has stopped sucking on the ear of the toy fox, the voice is all small and innocent and it draws Derek in like a moth to a flame, and he’s just about to ask what _his_ son wants when Peter beats him to it. 

 

`I want to go and play with the others,´ Dylan says eyes still locked on the kids running around after Cora, `Can I go daddy, I’m fine now right daddy, so I can go.´ 

 

Derek, his wolf, feel like demanding Dylan to stop calling Peter Daddy because Derek’s the one who created Dylan and gave him his name and did his damn hardest for six months to take care of his sick little boy. But he knows shouting now, demanding now, was not the time this discussion shouldn’t be held in front of everyone with raised voice. 

 

`Are you sure baby? ´ Peter asks he looks reluctant to let Dylan out of his hold, but the moment the little boy nods Peter relents and kisses the little cheeks that should be rounder and fuller, `I want you to promise me to rest as soon as you feel even a little bit like you might get dizzy or tiered, okay? ´ 

 

`Yes daddy, I promise.´ the little boy says while his feet touch the ground, and like any health six year old he’s off running towards the group of kids. And Peter watches him go with an anxious look in his eyes which is replaced with a genuine smile when Deucalion and Laura approach him. 

 

For the rest of the day Peter keeps Derek and Jennifer away from the little boy the two had come to see, every attempt at getting close to the boy was thwarted by either Peter or his partner Chris who arrived a bit late to the party because he had to pick-up Malia and Allison from a birthday party; Malia was of Peter’s blood, while Allison was of Chris’, Allison was a year older than Malia who in return was a year older than Dylan, Allison was human like Dylan while Malia was a were but not a wolf but coyote. When Derek had left Dylan with Chris and Peter it had been because he was sure the two of them could handle everything that came with having a human child, and he had felt so sure that having siblings would be good for Dylan, but now Derek’s only thought was that the Argent-Hale family didn’t need his son because they already had two daughters. 

 

But in the end there is a slip-up and both Jennifer and Derek get their chance to spend time with the little boy who loved chocolate which was evident because his fingers and the area around is mouth were covered with remnants of various chocolaty treats the little guy had stolen for himself without Chris or Peter noticing it, they had walked up to the little boy who’d tried to hide in the den of the house so that no one could see he was crying. They learned that the Dylan or like he now liked to be called Stiles was big on cuddles and comfort, the moment he realized that he was no longer alone Stiles crawled up into Derek’s lap. His son smelled a lot like Peter and Chris, but underneath the scent of the two males and their daughters was the lovely cocktail of Derek’s and Paige’s scents it was enough to make Derek want to just walk out of the house with his son and Jennifer, he wanted to get in the car and drive to the airport and fly back to New York where he and Jennifer could proceed to raise his son together; but Derek knew there wasn’t a snowballs chance in hell for him and Jennifer to get out of Beacon Hills with the little boy that now responded to a ridiculous name, and so they took a unsupervised moment with the little boy who cried against Derek’s chest until he calmed down enough to tell Derek and Jennifer why he was so unhappy.

 

`I’m stupid human,´ the words startled Derek who looked down at the little boy who hid his face for a moment against the plushy that looked like it had been patched up several times, `I got new heart an still I’m not allowed to play with the others – because I’m just a weak human. ´ 

 

Derek glances at Jennifer who is rubbing the lightly trembling back, she looks as saddened by the words as Derek is, she moves closer to Derek and his son and rests her head on Derek’s shoulder while still rubbing circles on the little back. 

 

`You’re not stupid.´ Derek says softly because he knows that just by the way the boy speaks, because when Derek was sick he never sounded this smart, `And there is nothing wrong with being human.´ the little boy shrugs his shoulders before saying, `I guess. Dad’s human and he’s big and strong.´ Derek keeps the growl that wants to erupt away, he hates hearing his son calling Chris Argent dad which he knows isn’t all too fair considering how Chris’ and Peter have been the two raising his and Paige’s son. Chris and Peter had been there for Dylan, Stiles, when Derek hadn’t been. 

 

Derek knows that if Paige had survived the birth of their son then he would have never been able to just leave Dylan, she would have never allowed it because of the way her own parents abandoned and disowned her the moment they found out she was pregnant and not a single member of Paige’s family came to see Dylan or attended Paige’s funeral which Derek’s family paid for. Paige would have been firm in her conviction to their son and she would have made Derek be the same. And now with Jennifer he wanted to right the wrongs he had done in his cowardly weakness, in his selfishness. 

 

Derek Hale was determined to right the wrongs he had made towards his son, he would become the father he had promised Paige he would be regardless of his Alpha and family; he had Jennifer and together they would take back what Derek had lost in his youth. 

 

****

 


	2. Ungracefully Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His nephew felt like a threat, and Peter didn’t know why he felt like Derek and hid fiancé were a threat to his family and happiness. But the feeling was there, it was strong and demanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the wait. But last month was a very trying one and I nearly lost myself, but I’m alive and here with a new chapter! Hopefully you will like it, I have like way too many ideas about this story and I’m struggling to decide what to do with it…. I hate my brain.  
> I sort of wanted to give a taste of the life little Dylan/Stiles has with Peter and Chris, without making it all about the life in the Argent-Hale House.

 

`Daddy! Daddy!´ 

 

Peter Argent-Hale could hear his little boy yell from the foyer which was not where Peter had left his little one but then again these days he should never expect his son to be where he had been left. 

 

`Daddy! ´ thankfully there was not a single drop of distress or breathlessness in the clear young voice calling out for him, Peter could hear the rather sparkling tone that told the werewolf that his youngest child was excited about something; which wasn’t all that new considering how his little boy seemed to find something new and exciting every day, and much like his mate Peter found himself in love with that over-excited energy that was now a part of their little boy.

 

After years with a child who was rather quiet and subdued, a child who was always so tiered and if Peter could be honest clingy, this much livelier version was a change the Argent-Hale family preferred; even if Stiles’ curiosity caused several items around the house to end up broken and so what if they had to replace the wallpaper in the upstairs hall after Stiles decided to draw on the walls in the middle of the night because he couldn’t sleep. 

 

`Daddy! Daddy!´ Peter could hear the little feet of his son travel across the fine wooden floors of their rather recently renovated house, from the sound he could tell his little boy was wearing a pair of shoes which were undoubtedly the brand new ones Chris had bought yesterday.From the rate of steps Peter knew his little boy was running and he knew the proper parental thing to do would be to tell him not to run inside the house; especially considering how his son was as graceful in his movements as a newborn giraffe.But considering how the five year old had fairly recently been at deaths door, too weak to run let alone walk on his own from one room to the next without collapsing with exhaustion; hearing and seeing the life and energy his son now made it impossible for Peter to forbid the little one from running around like a healthy boy should. 

 

`Daddy! ´ Peter turned towards the direction from which he was expecting his son to appear from, listening to the results read out to him and explained in agonizing detail even if both he and Chris were both now painfully familiar with the medical lingo that came with the years spent with nurses and doctors, going through surgeries and tests and so much more. 

 

Peter watched as his beautiful little boy came stumbling into the kitchen cheeks all rosy-red and eyes wide with excitement and joy, it was all a very beautiful look on his pale skinned boy and brought a smile on Peter’s face. 

 

When Peter had decided to become a stay-at-home dad four years ago some people, most of which were members of his own family, had thought him mad and incapable of giving up his carrier in publishing for a life devoted to two daughters and a sickly little boy but they had all been so very wrong because he was satisfied with his life even during those days he lived at the hospital, or all those nights when his wolf had sensed that Dylan was in distress or when those days when Dylan had been under the weather and just wanted and needed to be held for hours and hour; sure, during the past five years Peter’s sex-life had taken a turn for the worse as neither he or Chris had dared to risk being too caught up in the swirls of passion to hear if something was the matter with their son, and not to mention all the nights they were separated because one of them had to stay with their little boy at a hospital, and still Peter had no regrets about his choices to devote his life to his son and family. 

 

`Daddy! Lookie!´ the little boy shouted while hurrying over to stand in front of his father who was thankful the call was over and the news was better than good. Peter couldn’t help but feel a little foolish for how much he and Chris had been worried about the results of the tests done to their youngest; they had been so anxious about the blood-works that they had stolen Stiles from his own bed and into theirs, and even with the little boy sleeping peacefully between them neither Chris or Peter had slept much. 

 

`Lookie. Lookie.´ Stiles says loudly and pointing is little foot towards Peter while his little hands pointed excitedly down in the direction of which he wanted his daddy to look; and indeed Peter found the little foot with tiny toes hidden inside the bright red shoes with white shoelace which were tied beautifully.It takes Peter a moment to realize what was unusual about the situation, it took him a moment to realize why his son was so excited about the shoes; his bright little star of a boy had tied his own shoelaces while Peter was hung-up with a very important phone-call. 

 

Peter shoots his attention up to the adorable face of his son, still very thin but slowly gaining the weight the young boy needed, there was such justified pride shining from the little boy that confirmed what Peter had realized even without Stiles shouting, `I did it! Myself. I! ´

 

Peter couldn’t help but beam down at his little boy who’d managed to learn to tie his own shoelaces before either one of his sisters had, before Chris or Peter had taken the time to teach him. Peter picked his little star up and began peppering his cheek with little kisses that had the child squealing with joy it was a sound Peter had grown to love after living for years with a child who had barely made any noise unless they were of discomfort. 

 

Peter had known from the moment he’d held baby Dylan in his arms, sure the baby had tubes and lines attached to him the first time Peter was allowed to hold the little boy who’d lost its mother before ever knowing her, and Peter Argent-Hale father of two just knew that the baby everyone thought wouldn’t live long was simply put exceptional and now with the new heart his son had proven him right. 

 

`My clever, clever little boy.´ Peter said while dancing around the kitchen causing his son to shriek louder and giggling the way he would when Peter or Chris blew raspberries on his little belly or tickled him. 

 

`Let’s send your dad a picture of what a clever boy you are.´ Peter said pleased to find his little star nodding, then carefully he placed Stiles on the kitchen table and Stiles strikes a pose like a pro, it so adorable and cheeky that Peter nearly thinks about having his son try out for little parts in commercials but the thought was banished when he realized how much Chris would be against it. 

 

Peter sent the picture with the words _Our Baby Boy tied his own shoelaces! Pay-up babe._

 

`You’re such a bright boy.´ Peter beams down at his son who’d started eyeing the cookie jar when Peter wasn’t looking. Placing a kiss on top of the head that surely held a wonderful brain before lifting his son back up and off the table, Peter continued to say, `Such a brilliant boy.´

 

There had been a lot of talk about possible brain damage years ago, of learning difficulties and whatnot and sure Peter and Chris had worried about it, but slowly those worries were proven as nothing more than fables. Peter carried his son who had latched himself like the little monkey he was to his person perched on Peter’s hip all familiar and comfortable,over to the cookie jar and snatched one of the chocolate chip goodies to his son who’s eyes widened with disbelief, `Don’t tell dad about this, got that kiddo?´ 

 

Stiles gave several short nods before grabbing the cookie in his little hands trusting his father to keep him safe and Peter was determined to do so until the last beat of his heart, Peter kissed the temple of his little cookie monster, before realizing what time it was. 

 

`Time to get going baby, Nana and Lala’s waiting to see your pretty face.´ he said and Stiles gave him a little nod all happy and content with his cookie and the idea of seeing Nana and Lala. Peter grabbed a juice box for his son before snatching the bag Peter and Chris always carried with them for the just-in-case moments that might come with their son. 

 

There had been a time when the entire Argent-Hale family couldn’t go to a party because someone had to stay home with little Dylan or they would go but only stay for fifteen minutes because everything would just be too much for their littlest member, but these days there was nothing to stop them from attending such functions as Laura’s engagement party and since the good news Peter had gotten twenty minutes ago the werewolf was more than happy to see his family and pack; he couldn’t wait to shear the good news with his sister who also happened to be Stiles grandmother but for now Stiles wasn’t aware that Talia wasn’t his aunt like she was to Malia and Allison. 

 

`Now, where’s Mr. Fox?´ Peter mumbled after finding the keys to his car which Chris had probably placed in the bowl by the front-door because they smelled so much like his husband and Peter was sure he’d dumped them on the kitchen counter when they came home from the hospital yesterday. 

 

`Stairs.´ Stiles said mouth full, a tiny finger pointing at the stairs and sure enough there was the fox plushy that had been around for as long as Stiles had been, it was a sore reminded about a time before Chris and Peter had become father’s to the little boy but anytime Peter had tried to get rid of the fox his son would get severely upset. 

 

Peter shuddered at the memory of the onetime they’d forgotten the fox home while taking their son to Seattle because there was supposedly a doctor and some new treatment that would have helped theirs son, Chris had to head right on back home when Dylan had realized Mr. Fox wasn’t with him.

 

Peter snatched to fox that no longer smelled of the two who had created the little boy but it still held the stench of the years Dylan had spent at hospitals, but Peter hoped that soon enough even that remnant would vanish. Stiles took his toy and gave it a quick kiss before going back to finishing his cookie. 

 

There had been a time when Peter Hale had driven around in a fine sports car, but with becoming a father to two daughters and later a son the sports cars were replaced with more family-friendly vehicles and before he’d become a family man he would have snorted at the idea of driving around in a car that soccer mums would die to drive around in; having precious cargo like his daughters and son safe made driving around in a car designed to handle so much more than your usual Volvo made the ugly car worth it. 

 

`Here you go, ´ Peter said as he placed the little juice box in the hands of his son, who was safely strapped in his seat and it amazed Peter that Stiles hadn’t messed his little outfit during the time Peter had been preoccupied with the phone call, `You drink your juice like a good boy.´ Stiles gave a short nod and Peter checked to make sure his son was secure in his seat for the third time. 

 

The drive towards the Hale house was a twenty minute one, and during the drive towards his childhood home Peter nearly forgot all about his mate that was until his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, he slowed the car to what someone might call a crawl before digging out his phone and reading the message his husband had sent him. 

 

From **Hot Hubby**

 

** He tied them on his own? **

 

But before Peter could answer another message came.

 

From **Hot Hubby**

 

** What did the Doctor say Peter?  **

 

Peter nearly slammed his head against the steering wheel because how could he forget telling his mate about the important phone call they had been stressing about through the night and morning? Peter pulled the car to a safe stop at the side of the road which of course caused his little boy ask, `What wrong? ´ before going back to chewing on the straw of his now empty juice box.

 

`Need to send a message to your father.´ Peter said as the car stopped, `and you should never ever drive and text, or drive and talk on the phone, you got that kiddo? ´ 

 

Stiles gave a little nod before saying, `Okay daddy.´ and with that the little boy went back to reading his book, a book Laura had bought him a few days ago when she’d heard Stiles was now interested in dinosaurs. 

 

Peter answered the first message with a smile on his face while watching his son get comfortable in the seat which Chris had bought because it was supposed to be the best of the best even when they still had perfectly good car-seats after their girls.The message was simple but also driven to cause his husband to blush a little. 

 

** Yes, yes, he did. And you owe me five blowjobs darling.  **

 

He took another glance at his son who was pointing at the something in his book, telling the toy fox how the dino was bigger than daddy. Peter held back the little laughter that wanted to escape him, and focused on answering the second message. 

 

** Our son is perfect Chris, healthy and happy. And should I mention he is incredibly smart… which he’s naturally inherited from me.  **

 

Peter could hear his little boy try and readout the words on the pages of the book, unlike his sisters Stiles had started to try and read on his own at the age of three and by now Stiles could read books like **Guess How Much I Love You** and **The Velveteen Rabbit** as well as **Where The Wild Things Are** and not toforget **The Cat in the Hat** easily.But because he was still a little boy Stiles still preferred it when one of his parents would read to him, with Peter any book would do but with Chris it always had to be **Guess How Much I Love You.**

 

When baby Dylan became part of their family Peter had held some doubts about how their little family would be able to handle having a little boy so sick and frail that Malia and Allison couldn’t even hold him, but he’d never regretted adopting the little boy who shared his love for books. The vibration told Peter his husband had more to say and so Peter turned his attention back to his phone. 

 

From **Hot Hubby**

 

** I know he’s perfect. I just need to know he’s not rejecting the heart. But he’s healthy, no rejection?  **

 

It amazed Peter how Chris could make him feel like a horrible mate by a simple message, and he felt this strange tightness in his chest and Peter reached out to touch his little boy to find some comfort in the knowledge that he’d done something right in his life. 

 

`Daddy?´ Stiles asks while reaching out to touch his daddy’s hand which strained at the straps holding his little body in the seat that hopefully would keep him safe if god forbid someone crashed into them or Peter ever lost the control of the vehicle. 

 

`Good book?´ Peter asks as he tries to calm his wolf down, and a smile breaks his son’s worried expression and he nods and hands over the book so Peter could take a look at it. Pretending to look through the book Peter answered Chris’ message, while half-heartedly listening to his son explain to him that there were dinosaurs that would eat other dinosaurs which seemed to amaze his son to no end.

 

** His heart is perfect. No sign of rejection. He’s happy. A bit underweight still but we knew that.  **

 

He’d already sent the message when he realized what else he should written and so Peter hurried to send it to his worried husband. 

 

** Our son is happy. Healthy. Perfect. And We love you and Our girls so much.  **

 

`You like dino’s daddy? ´ Stiles asked words slightly muffled because Stiles was munching on the ear of his fox. Peter nods and tells his son you could never _not_ like dinosaurs, which of course Stiles agreed with. 

 

When Peter’s phone vibrated again and when he read the message Chris had sent him, he was reminded why he loved his mate as much as he did. 

 

From **Hot Hubby**

 

** I’ll blow you tonight in the shower once the kids are in bed and if you’re quiet I’ll wake you up tomorrow with my mouth wrapped around you cock.  **

 

Peter groaned at the promise but before he could respond Chris sent him another message which had Peter laughing because it was so like his husband to know he’d parked the car at the side of the road and texting him instead of driving to Talia’s. 

 

From **Hot Hubby**

 

** We love you two bookworms too. NOW STOP texting me and get to your ass to your sister’s house before she sends a search party. I and our little princesses will be leaving soon; Malia stole a gift-bag for Stiles. **

 

** ~*~ **

 

They were fifteen minutes late when Peter finally parked his car next to Laura’s Camaro, but the werewolf wasn’t too worried about it considering he had good news to share with the family that had probably been awaiting for the judgment of the doctors. 

 

`Time to put down the book baby boy, we’ve arrived at Nana’s house.´ Peter smiled at the sight of his little boy who’d dozed off mouth open and a little bit of drool dribbling down the side of his open mouth, even as a baby driving around had always worked to put the child asleep even when the little body was seemingly too unwell to pass under the blessed touch of sleep and sweet dreams. 

 

Peter slipped out of the car, and walked around it and carefully opened the door that held him from his little one.Still somewhat cautious about waking his little boy because of the state the old heart had been in makes Peter very careful when it came to brining his son out of the peaceful slumber, and so carefully he touched the cheeks of his son and kissed his little hands until Stiles stirred awake with a look of slight confusion on his face. 

 

`Daddy? ´ the little boy whined because he was still a bit sleepy and that did not make the little boy happy at all. 

 

`We’re here baby.´ Peter said unlocking the straps keeping his son bound into the little seat, `Lala and Nana are waiting.´ that piece of information snapped his boy out of his tiered state. 

 

Unlike Malia Stiles was always eager to go where people were and especially if those people were family, Malia didn’t like crowds and preferred staying home. And while Allison behaved like the fine young lady she was Stiles preferred to just have fun, and since he’s old and broken heart was replaced with a new stronger one he often dragged his siblings with him into adventures unknown. 

 

Peter takes his son out of the car which Chris had bought for their family the appearance of the car had not mattered to Peter’s slightly overly protective mate, all Chris cared about was the safety of the vehicle and Peter loved Chris for it; their desire to keep their family safe was what had bound them so tightly together that the power of it was too great to be severed by others opinions. 

 

The Beta wolf who might one day become the Alpha of the Hale pack carried his son towards the direction of the cheerful chatter and music, the child chewing on the remaining ear of the toy fox, Peter feels excitement flare in his heart at the prospect of telling his Alpha the good news; he couldn’t wait to tell everyone that his son wasn’t going to leave them any time soon, everyone had fussed over Dylan since birth and had continued to do so after Dylan got his strong heart and changed his name because as Stiles had explained it Dylan was sick and Stiles wasn’t. 

 

Today they had more than just Laura’s engagement to Alpha Deucalion to celebrate. 

 

However the moment a scent that was both familiar but years of being separated from pack and family had turned the scent slightly unfamiliar. The scent had the wolf growling, and Peter held his son closer while trying to find the threat hiding in the crowed of familiar faces. Just the whiff of Derek Hale unsettled Peter enough to cause his eyes to flash but thankfully his little boy was looking around uninterested in Peter and his fears. 

 

It didn’t take long for Derek to zone in on him and Stiles, it took everything within Peter not to bolt back to his car and speed on home and hide his son, it took everything in him to keep the façade of everything being alright because Peter didn’t want to startle his child;for now it seemed Stiles was unaware of Derek and the woman who walked next to him, she wore a nervous smile and her eyes were fixated on Peter’s little boy, and it made him hold his child tighter and nuzzled against the soft brown hair. 

 

_ Mine, my son, legally and entirely mine,  _ Peter thought while turning his attention back to his nephew and his fiancé Julia, Jenny or was it Jennifer? Honestly, Peter didn’t care what the name was all he wanted was for the woman and his nephew to understand they weren’t welcomed into his family nor now and not ever. 

 

`Derek.´ Peter forced his voice into a rather pleasant and welcoming timber even though all Peter wanted was to chase both his nephew and his female companion out of town, `It’s so lovely to see you again.´Peter shifts his son closer to him, if possible, to just get a little bit more distance between his son and his nephew. 

 

There was just something unnerving about the way Derek and his lady friend were focused on Peter’s son, the way Derek looked at Stiles made Peter desire to just claw out the eyes of his sisters only son. And what irked the older werewolf even more was the way the woman, Jennifer, seemed to try and take in every detail of his little boy. 

 

`My how you’ve grown.´ the words sound strained even to Peter’s own ears, he knows he has just shown how unhappy he is with Derek’s return to Beacon Hills and yet Peter didn’t care.

 

`And you must be Jennifer,´ Peter says turning his attention towards the woman Derek had dragged with him from New York, `Talia has told me so much about you.´ it was a lie, they barely talked about Derek and the life he had made for himself when he left the pack and family. 

 

`Daddy,´ Peter hears the way Derek’s heart leaps, skips, at the word reserved for Peter and only Peter. 

 

The small and innocent voice made his nephew move and inch closer and Peter knows Derek well enough to see that his nephew is about speak not to him but his son, and Peter will not allow it.

 

`What baby?´ Peter asked, kissing the forehead that was smooth against his lips, there was no high temperature to feel or the horrible chill that had spoken of Deaths cruel hunger which had been around constant and unforgiving since the child’s birth; but with the new heart, beating strong and proud, the threat had vanished. 

 

Stiles placed his head down on Peter’s shoulder the way he had done for years and hopefully would do so much longer than most kids did.

 

`I want to go and play with the others.´ from the flow of words Peter knew that his son had carefully thought about what to say, when Stiles gave a minute to think before speaking the child did not sound like just another five year old and it made Peter feel even more proud of his son. Stiles nuzzled against Peter’s neck, just a little, barely noticeable to those who weren’t looking. 

 

`Can I go daddy?´ Stiles whines just the way his sister Malia did when she wanted something, Peter could feel Stiles petting his chest all soothing and gentle, `I’m fine now right daddy, so can I go?´

 

Peter can sense the anger flare in Derek, and it does nothing to calm the wolf in him and Peter almost denies his son his little wish but the thought of not giving his son something as simple as the freedom of play did not sit right with Peter.

 

`Are you sure baby? ´ Peter asks breathing in the scent of his son, never Derek’s. Stiles nods once, he was back to chewing on the ear of Mr. Fox, Peter sees the way his son looks yearningly after the other children at the party, and so with a heavy heart and a worried mind Peter kisses the little cheek of his little boy before lowering him down to the ground. 

 

`I want you to promise, ´ Peter begins straightening our his clothes, ` me to rest as soon as you feel even a little bit like you might get dizzy or tiered, okay? ´ the little boy takes the ear of the fox out of his mouth long enough to promise Peter to stop and rest if he needed to do so which was also a promise of going either to Laura or Talia or another member of the family if he started feeling just a little bit funny. 

 

His son gives him a little wave as he hurried off towards the other kids, Mr. Fox dangling by his ear from the little bow-shaped mouth. It takes Peter a moment before he realizes he’s now left alone with the Beta that had abandoned family and pack for what? _Nothing,_ Derek had left everything for nothing.

 

Peter does not want or desire to be left alone with his nephew; he turns his gaze to the young couple, his fingers playing around with his phone, hoping that his own mate would hurry so he was not forced to face this threat alone. 

 

`Peter, ´ his nephew says voice as tight as Peter’s own nerves were. 

 

`Uncle Peter! ´ Laura’s voice rang through the crowed and it was a blessing from the God’s, and Peter was thankful for how quickly Laura appeared beside him; her resentment towards Derek who had abandoned the family, leaving _everyone_ , and Peter had a suspicion that she didn’t even want Derek there at her engagement party. 

 

`I’m so happy you came.´ Laura said wrapping Peter into a warm hug, turning her back to her little brother which was as good as telling Derek he was not wanted, `Where’s the family?´ 

 

`Chris and the girls are on their way, ´ Peter answers trying hard not to smirk at Derek who looks rather sour where he is standing.

 

`And my little one? ´ Laura asks while pulling away enough to let her mate step in and shake hands with Peter.

 

`Probably raising a few eyebrows, ´ Peter laughed forgetting for a brief moment the presence of his nephew and simply focused on Laura and Duke. 

 

`Ironman? Spiderman? Or perhaps Batman? ´ the Alpha asks sounding just a smidge amused by the idea of Stiles running around in yet another one of the superhero costumes Deucalion had bought for the little boy, it was well known that Duke had used Stiles to impress Laura and somewhere along the way the Alpha did grow ridiculously fond of the little boy with pale skin and fragile bones.

 

`Oh no.´ Deucalion breathes out, ` Not Hulk? ´ Deucalion began to scan the surroundings as if searching for a tiny green figure causing havoc. Deucalion’s worries were justified because every time Stiles wore one of the costumes the little boy seemed to take on the persona of said superhero, and when Stiles was Hulk destruction followed. 

 

`Not Hulk.´ Peter laughed while squeezing Duke’s shoulder, `He’s back to being Loki.´ 

 

Both Laura and Duke gasped out in horror, `Oh no.´ the Alpha and his mate looked like all the color had been drained out of their bodies, and Peter couldn’t stop the loud laughter that exploded from him because of the horrified expressions on the beautiful faces of his niece and her mate. 

 

`Stiles is dressed like a perfectly normal five year old boy, who knows how to tie his own shoelaces like a big boy.´ Peter says as if it’s nothing big even if it’s very big, his son who had been at deaths door only a few months ago was now tying his shoelaces. Laura is quick to praise Peter’s parental skills even if Peter had done nothing to coax or help his son to tie the laces so skillfully as Stiles had done, while Duke said, `That kid takes after you.´ 

 

Peter noticed the glare Derek sends at the Alpha, he sees the way the woman who was there uninvited by the Hale pack and family wrap her arms around Derek’s waist and whispered to him to ignore what was being said,telling Derek how everyone knew who Dylan’s real father was; and her words resulted in three growls escaping but before the situation got worse Peter heard Chris’ car driving-up the driveway. 

 

`You go and greet your mate,´ Laura said rubbing Peter’s back, while Deucalion stood almost protectively between Peter and Derek, `Me and Duce will hunt down my Godson.´ then she planted a kiss on Peter’s cheek and Peter knew her advice was more of a command, and he took it trusting her and Duke to look after his son.

 

Allison was the first person out of the car and rushing over to Peter, throwing her arms around him hugging her daddy tightly before rushing off to find her little brother, she’d stolen cookies as well as a cupcake from Lydia Martin’s birthday party, Allison had been upset for days over the fact that Stiles wasn’t invited to the party but it seemed she’d gotten over the so-called injustice.

 

Chris was the out of the car soon enough smiling all bright and happy at Peter before helping their youngest daughter out of the equally hideous vehicle that was all about protection, like her big sister Malia rushed over to Peter and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck while she said, `I do _not_ want a princess birthday party, or any party with pink or glitter.´

 

`No pink. No glitter.´ Peter said rather seriously before asking rather seriously, `What about pretty tiaras?´ Malia looked almost affronted by the question before telling him that just because she didn’t like pink or glitter wasn’t good enough of a reason to leave out tiaras. 

 

`Fine.´ Peter laughed before he kissed her cheek before letting her go, and Malia rushed on after her sister.

 

`Next time there’s an invite that’s all pink and glittery,´ Chris said brushing of the remaining glitter attached to his broad shoulders, `You are the one going.´ Peter could have told his mate about the glitter in his neatly trimmed hair but the threat of having to spend hours surrounded by other peoples kids and glitter was enough to silence the werewolf; and then again Peter wanted to enjoy the mortified expression that would wash over Chris’ face once someone pointed out the glittery mess on Chris’ head. 

 

`Sure.´ Peter said with a hint of laughter before the two exchange kisses. 

 

`I think it’s safe to say the Martin girl and Allison are best friends now, or at least Lydia is determined to make them best friends.´ Chris sighed resting his forehead against Peter’s, before giving one last “hello dear” kiss on Peter’s lips before informing Peter about the talks about sleepovers the two girls had started before Chris had hurried his kids out of the Martin house. 

 

`Well, that’s good.´ Peter says while untangling himself from his mate even if the wolf wanted to wrap its mate in its scent because Chris smelled wrong with the stench of all those females that had lusted after him. 

 

`Allie needs other friends than just her siblings, and members of family.´ Peter says while giving Chris a quick peck on those wonderful smiling lips Chris had been blessed with. Chris continues to smile until he sees Derek Hale. 

 

The hunter’s voice is low and full of displeasure, `Why didn’t you tell me that Derek’s here? ´ Peter frowns at the slight accusation of secrecy, sure there had been a time when the werewolf had been full of secrets but after he’d mated with Chris and they got Allie the secrecy of Peter Hale had been replaced by Peter Argent-Hale who was devoted to his family and would never risk it by going back to being just Peter Hale. 

 

`I didn’t have the chance Chris.´ Peter says defensively, feeling slighted. 

 

`Why is he here? ´ Chris asks voice barely above a whisper, the eyes usually so full of love and affection when it came to both their families are now glaring at Derek.

 

It didn’t take long before Derek who either sensed Chris’ glare or his fiancé told him, turned around to look at the couple that had been married and mated for several years. 

 

Soon enough Chris and Derek were exchanging impressive glares. 

 

`Honestly? ´ Peter asked while dragging Chris towards the direction of Talia, `I don’t know.´ both of them relaxed a little when they caught sight of their little boy who was perched on Deucalion’s shoulders while munching on the piece of cupcake Laura was holding up for him to eat, crumbs raining down on the head of the Alpha who didn’t seem all that bothered by the mess Pete’s son was creating over his head and shoulders. 

 

`Hopefully _he’s_ just here to congratulate the happy couple,´ Peter said while holding his mate tighter, he needed Chris’ closeness to ease the anxiousness growing within him. 

 

`I don’t trust him Peter.´ Chris said voice tight with the pent-up anger Chris had felt for years, `We’re not leaving him alone with our son, you got that Peter? ´

 

`My thoughts exactly.´ Peter said as they reached Laura and Deucalion as well as their little boy, who had the pink icing covering the area around his little mouth. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m testing this out people, so if you’d like me to continue with this story do please tell!  
> But anyhow, I got a few questions to those who are interested! 
> 
> 1) Should I introduce Scott into the story as Stiles bestie? Although I’ve also thought about doing it with Erica whom I sort of imagined Stiles got to know in the hospital; they would be batman and catwoman…. imagine HALLOWEEN!
> 
> 2) Would it be too much to have Allison and Lydia having their sleepover and dressing up Stiles in cute pink outfits?
> 
> 3) Now, I would love to throw in Gerald but I have no idea if I should do (A) Gerald the horrible evil hunter who wants to destroy his son’s happiness or (B) Gerald being a good granddad who isn’t afraid to play dirty to protect his family which includes Peter and the kids. SO, should I do EVIL Gerald or GOOD Gerald?
> 
> 4) I’m also thinking about Kate… should she be good auntie Kate who loves her nieces and nephew, and I had this idea where she might be a lawyer and is ready to do anything to keep little Stiles in the family…. or EVIL KATE who hates the life her brother has and the werewolves…. 
> 
> 5) I’m fighting with the idea of Talia siding with her son or with Peter and Chris… I just don’t know.


	3. MY SON. MINE. NOT YOURS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dylan Hale and been left in the care of Chris and his husband any feelings of sympathy had been drained from his soul. It was not difficult for the hunter who held several occupations to find his heart getting snatched by the little boy, even with the constant shadow of a Death looming over the little boy. Chris had promised the child that there would be a swift and merciless action against anyone who dared to threaten the littlest child Chris had ever seen, fingers and hands so small they could not wrap around a single digit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, here we go another chapter for this little story, hopefully you will like it even if I may have accidentally made Chris a bit of a softy, like my Newfoundland dog who becomes greatly grieved when one of his favorite toys (there are to be precise 5, or rather six because I bought a toy that was the same as let’s call it Octavian in hopes of being allowed to throw out the rabbit which had been patched-up to the point it looked more like the Frankstein’s monster, however when I attempted to removed said toy and replace it with the new one I found it impossible as it was retrieved from the trashcan several times so now Octavian 1 and Octavian 2 are greatly treasured by my little boy). My apologies if you dislike this version of Chris Argent. 
> 
> Oh and the end, I know isn't brilliant but I sort of wanted to end it with a lightness.

 

There weren’t many things in life that frightened Chris Argent, there weren’t many things that could make him dread life after tomorrow or to keep him awake at night, but when it came to the wellbeing of his children the man of many occupations some known and other’s not so well-known there were times when Chris found himself absolutely terrified; both he and Peter had been most fortunate to have two daughters born healthy and strong, and so when they adopted their son who was so small and very ill they were burdened by the fear of losing the little life which had their love faster than one would think reasonable considering this child had not been planned as theirs. But love Dylan they did even when there were more sleepless nights than nights of sleep, even if their sex-life dwindled into nothing, even if there were many nights of leaping out of bed and rushing to the nearest hospital. 

 

Chris wasn’t too ashamed to admit to those closest to him how he’d lived in constant fear of one morning waking-up to find his son, a child abandoned by both its parents one by death and the other by choice, lifeless and cold or how he spent hours praying that the God he hadn’t believed in since his first kill wouldn’t take his son from him. 

 

Even now after the weak heart that baby-Dylan had been born with had been replaced by one much stronger Chris could still not find peace in his heart before each hospital visit, as well as the time it took to hear the results of each little test done to his little boy.

 

Chris would have preferred staying at home as he and Peter waited for the news that could ease their worries or have them racing to the hospital, but they had decided to try and give their daughters as much of a normal life and that included taking them to birthday parties; and so there he was where glitter and the color pink ruled, each girl had been given a little tiara the moment they entered the Martin household by Cinderella who was one of five Disney princesses. But Chris would have preferred stressing over the shape of his son’s heart at home instead of doing so while surrounded by women that thought being gay and married was just a phase or something, oneof the recently divorced ladies asked him how gay he really was. 

 

But Chris wasn’t the only one not enjoying all the pink and glitter, considering how had spent several minutes trying to coax her out of the tree in the backyard of the Martins rather dull garden, he was so caught in getting his daughter out of the tree so she could take part in the fun and games which probably wasn’t all that fun for Malia to notice how his phone vibrated in the back-pocket of his rather well fitted jeans; which he suspected Peter had chosen just so that the women would torment him. By the time Chris checked his phone for the seventieth time since Chris left the house with their girls which had been dressed all pretty and cute by Peter while Chris had been left to chase their son around the house as Stiles had decided it was naked-day which it really couldn’t be considering how they were supposed to go to Laura’s engagement party at the Hale Manor, the party was slowly drawing to an end.

 

Chris was surprised to find an image waiting for him and when he gazed at the image his husband had sent him and a smile, a genuine smile, appeared as he looked down at his son who was striking a pose and showing off the shoes Chris had bought him the previous days as a reward for the good behavior Stiles had displayed during their visit to the hospital. 

 

His son was dreadfully afraid of the hospital and most of the nurses the only person his son liked was Melissa McCall and due to the fine amount of donations, such as the 10.000 dollar donation the Hale’s had donated to the pediatric ward assured that Melissa was around for the examination and Chris Argent had never imagined to be so grateful for the financial back-up the Hale’s gave his family, but even with Melissa around his son trembled with fear; Stiles didn’t scream or throw tantrums, he simply cried quietly against Chris’ or Peter’s shoulder or chest, and whisper when the doctors or Melissa wasn’t close enough to hear the words, `I no like this.´ Stiles wasn’t left alone with the doctors or the nurses by either one of his parents because their son was so afraid they’d leave him at the hospital again. 

 

Yes, Stiles had earned his little shoes and Chris knew the gift had bemused Peter who’d called him a big softy. 

 

It took Chris a minute before finally took the time to read the words his husband had sent him, and he was truly surprised by the message. 

 

**_ Our Baby Boy tied his own shoelaces! Pay-up babe. _ **

 

Chris couldn’t believe that his little boy had tied his own shoelaces. Chris needed confirmation that the message was real because neither he or Peter had taken the time to teach their son how to tie his shoelaces considering he was still just a baby, and even if Peter would tell him again that Stiles had indeed tied his shoelaces Chris would still need to see his son do it before honored the terms of their bet. But as soon as he had sent the message he remembered there was a far more important question he should be asking his husband about. 

 

Just because Peter sent him something adorable like a picture of his son didn’t promise that nothing bad had happened, considering how when Allison broke her arm when she was four and Chris was out of town (country really) his husband sent him pictures of their smiling kids like nothing was wrong, and then when Chris got off of the private plane finding his little family waiting for him with homemade WELCOME HOME PAPA AND GRAN DADhe found Allison beautiful arm in a cast colored brightly by her and her sister; Peter always tried to somehow soften the blow when it came to things that might upset or anger Chris, according to Peter it was because of Chris’ human heart that couldn’t handle stress as well as a werewolf heart could. 

 

The moment his phone vibrated in his pocket Chris prayed the news would be good news,he wasn’t sure he could handle bad news his son had already suffer so much already. But the message was nothing more than confirmation to the shoelace incident.Chris heart may have swelled with pride and then he let out a loud snort when he continued reading the rest of the message that was a reminder of the payment he’d agreed too when they’d made the bet on when Stiles would learn how to tie his shoelaces this had been done during a night when both of them had spent hours worrying about not only if little Dylan Argent-Hale would live to the age of ten let alone sixteen but also the possible issues of his development due to all the times their son had been oxygen-deprived;but it seemed perhaps Chris’ natural cautiousness had him swallowing around Peter’s dick tonight. Feeling his own dick twitch with interest Chris felt mortified, and he found himself hoping that no one in the room had supernatural senses, but before he could do anything to secure himself of that another message came from Husband 4ever (Peter kept changing his name into stuff like Your Mate, Your Husband and when they had been daring just a week it was Boyfriend and future husband three months late and that was how Chris was asked for his hand-in-marriage the first-time).

 

** Our son is perfect Chris, healthy and happy.  ** The weight Chris had been feeling since three days ago seemed to just vanish and he had to cover his mouth because he almost allowed a small sob escape him, he felt like a massive weight roll off of him, his son was fine. 

 

** And should I mention he is incredibly smart…. which he’s naturally inherited from me,  ** a little laughter escaped Chris because of course Peter had to writesomething like that. But although he was laughing Chris still needed confirmation that the heart was safe inside their son and so he asked just and the answer came thankfully rather quickly. 

 

** His heart is perfect. No sign of rejection.  ** Chris nearly cried out with joy but silenced it with his hand once more, and he had to fight the need to cry a few tears of joy and hug the nearest person, but he was too proud to do such a silly thing, **He’s happy** , which was good, **A bit underweight still but we knew that.**

 

And in his eagerness to tease his own husband just a little, which was just leveling the playing field considering how Peter did it almost every day now that their son was no longer at deaths door, this lightheartedness was brought on by the happiness the news his sons body wasn’t rejecting the heart they had waited for and almost giving hope on ever receiving.Chris responded to the Peter’s message with a promise to honor the debt tonight once they had all their kids in bed, healso promised to wake Peter up in the morning by gagging on the werewolf’s cock, and once more his dick started twitching with eagerness but that died the moment his middle-child walked past him with a raised eyebrow nose twitching, but she continue to walk past him carrying two gift bags mouthing out, `Stiles.´

 

Sticky-fingers-Malia was back in action again.

 

Chris checked on the time and nearly cursed loudly amongst little girls dressed like little princesses because he and the girls would be late to the Laura’s engagement party, and if Peter was texting him then he too would be late so Christ quickly sent one last message to his husband telling him that he and the girls loved both Peter and Stiles and for the werewolf to hurry to the Hale’s before Talia started to worry, then Chris called out for Malia and told her to head to their car and all she gave him was a broad smile and thumbs-up; it was clear Malia couldn’t get out of there fast enough. 

 

Getting Allison away from Queen Lydia was not an easy thing because Lydia simply refused to let her newfound best friend to leave. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Derek Hale was the last person on earth Chris Argent wanted to see, and to find the werewolf back in Beacon Hills fouled his recently bloomed good mood. There was no way Chris could ever forgive how Derek had dumped his son in the hands of a simple cabdriver telling the complete stranger to drive Dylan to Chris’ and Peter’s house while Derek just left San Francisco without a care in the world for the baby, thankfully the cabdriver had done just that and driven Dylan to Peter and him instead of doing all the horrors Chris mind could come-up with the driver had even stopped to change Dylan’s diaper and wrapped him in a blanket the man kept in his trunk. Chris still had nightmares where the cabdriver wasn’t the good Allah fearing man he’d been, instead the cabdriver had sold the baby to men that hurt the innocent and defenseless baby. 

 

Even though Derek gave them Dylan which was done not without a whole lot of arguing as some thought Derek was actingrashly while Chris was hell bent on not letting the boy anywhere near the child again and Chris might have even yelled that in Talia Hale’s face. Chris could never find it in his heart to forgive Peter’s nephew for risking the life of a baby not to mention that the child was their son, and if Derek thought he could just walk back into Stiles’ life then he had another thing coming. 

 

Seeing the way Derek’s eyes were constantly on his son made Chris feel like just taking his son home, but Chris couldn’t do that to his son who was visibly enjoying himself and the attention Deucalion and Laura gave him, and there was always that tiny feeling of pride that surged when Stiles would call out “Papa” or“Daddy” before throwing his arms on him or Peter while Derek fumed in a corner, and the way Stiles would sit in his or Peter’s lap while drink a bit of juice taking a little rest before hurrying back to play with his friends was what Chris felt Derek needed to see because there was just something about the way Derek and his fiancé kept moving nearer and nearer Chris’ son: sure the hunter understood his thoughts weren’t normal, and this paranoia he was feeling wasn’t reasonable but his gut was telling him to protect his little family because Derek was a threat. 

 

Although Chris nearly did go back to his car and grab his shotgun because there was a moment when Derek questioned if it was a good idea to allow the little boy to wear a pink tiara and six sparkling necklaces Malia had given him and rings which he’d begged and pleaded to borrow from Allison. 

 

`I can’t stand him here.´ Chris whispered into his mate ear as they watched Derek trying to approach Stiles yet again but their son was off after Malia and Cora, still wearing the tiara and the sparkling jewels, Stiles rush to get away from him (although Stiles wasn’t even aware Derek was trying to get his attention focused on the two girls) an ever growing frown appearing on the almost sculptured face of Talia Hale’s son.

 

`I know.´ Peter sighed, shooting a glare at Derek who turned to glare at them in return, possibly he’d heard what Chris had said but in all honesty Chris didn’t care if Derek liked him or not.Peter growls just a little when Derek flashes his eyes at Chris.They’ve had a small run-in twenty minutes ago when Stiles came towards them doing his “I need to pee” dance which was basically squirming every which way and shouting, `Papa! Daddy! Pee-Pee! ´ Peter had stood-up from where he’d been seated and Chris had made a move from beside the grill where he and Deucalion as well as the Alpha’s mate were talking, but Derek had stepped in front of Stiles and said he’d take Dylan who of course didn’t like that idea at all and began screaming, `STRANGER DANGER! ´ which would have been hilarious if it hadn’t been because of Derek stepping over boundaries he had no business stepping over. In the end it was Deucalion who scooped up Stiles and rushed the child to the toilet before there was an unwanted accident while Chris and Peter rounded on Derek who was as good as fuming but Talia stepped in and stopped any altercation from happening. 

 

Perhaps it was the idea of Talia Hale still having some power of his son that made them lose track of Derek and Stiles when Malia suddenly lunged at one of the twin boys Deucalion had adopted, and of course the fact that the other part of the identical twins leaped on Malia to help his brother caused Allison to jump in and defend her little sister didn’t help Chris or Peter keep an eye on their son whom they had seen just a flash off before the brawl started. One minute they are glaring at Derek and his fiancé and the next they were pulling their daughters off of two boys that were Alpha’s, but unlike the boys their girls were trained to handle situations like these; although Chris would have preferred it if it didn’t happen at a family event. 

 

It was only when Peter and he had managed to drag their daughters away from the two boys that they realized they couldn’t find Stiles or Derek for that matter. 

 

`Chris.´ Peter’s voice held that timber that had only ever been around when it came to their son, it was fear and pleading, and then with the words ordering Chris to find their missing son the hunter was reminded that the was sleeping with a creature that could easily kill him at any moment.

 

` Find my son.´ Peter tells him one more time before they go their separate ways, Peter dragging their daughters to the car while Chris hurried to find their missing child. Chris grabs Laura at once, not willing to draw too much attention considering how Alpha Hale seemed to wish to belittle her sons misbehavior, which was understandable considering how Derek was his her son, and hissed into her ear, `Help me find my son.´ Laura’s eyes widened but she gave a short nod, leaving her mate to handle his misbehaving kids as she searched for the missing child. 

 

`STILES! ´ Chris called out for his son checking underneath one of the tables knowing how his son preferred to hide when Malia went to war. Laura was trying find the most resent trail of scent that Chris little boy had left behind. 

 

`I think he’s inside.´ Laura shouted before hurrying towards the house she’d been born and raised in, drawing a bit too much attention to Chris’ liking.He followedpursuit only to nearly crash into the future Alpha of the Hale pack, once she and Deucalion were mated and married their territories would become one, with the Hale pack being the larger one Deucalion would be taking up the Hale name, which was a sign of great loyalty and devotion from an Alpha; it was considered rare for two Alpha’s to mate but not unheard of.

 

Chris’ heart nearly leaped into his throat at the sight of his son in the arms of the Derek Hale, and anger flared in his heart at the sight of how the Beta kissed the soft fluff that was Chris’ son’s hair while rubbing the little back in that familiar fashion Peter did, and the rage he felt as the woman who knew nothing about Chris’ and Peter’s son played around with the little hand of the sleeping child was indescribable; and so enraged unlike ever before Chris pushed past Laura who had gone completely still, and rushed towards Derek and his fiancé who were seated on the floor wrapped around the sleeping boy much like Peter and he had done a hundred times, it was too intimate to be tolerated. 

 

Without a word of warning Chris snatched his son who let out a little whine but settled at once when Chris had him securely in his arms, a little barely audible, `Papa? ´ came from his son as the little by snuggled in closer to Chris’s neck Stiles might not be a werewolf but at times he showed some traits of the one half of his lineage. A tiny hand latched onto Chris’ shirt before the child started drift back to sleep. 

 

Chris glared at Derek and his fiancé daggers, and snarled with a low voice so not to disturb or upset his little boy, `Stay away from my son or so help me God I will take actions against you two.´ 

 

`He’s my son.´ Derek growled taking another step towards Chris who tightened instinctively his hold of his only son, he was unarmed and that did not sit well with the hunter, but if Derek Hale thought he could take Stiles from his rightful father then the werewolf had to pry the child from Chris’ stone-cold hands because there was no way he’d let anyone take his son especially some spoiled brat. 

 

`Oh really?´ Chris snorted, glaring at the werewolf who was flashing him his less than human eyes, ` so you were the one who stayed awake night after night for years because you were so freaking terrified you’d wake-up to find your son dead?´ Chris couldn’t help the anger that seeped through each word, he wasn’t angry about the nights he’d spent watching over his son no he was angry that Derek thought that didn’t make Chris the father of this child, **`** So it was you who spent hours praying to a God you never believed in before because every doctor told you your son might not make it through the night or the next hour?´

 

Derek looked like he was ready to make some feeble protest of some sort but Chris was far from done. 

 

` And so _it_ was _you_ who had to endure changing one diaper after another because your sons stomach got to upset because of his medication,´ Chris hissed at Derek, the memory of all the times home or at the hospital that he’d spent changing Dylan’s diapers one after another because the boy was so sick and still so full of life that he wouldn’t let any of the nurses change him,` so it was you who spent days taking one shower after another because you could still smell the liquid-like shit that came out of his rear until he cried form the pain of shitting himself over and over again?´Chris is so done with Derek who looks a bit disgusted and the stupid woman looked insulted suddenly which made no sense because there was only one person in the room that had the right to feel insulted was him, ` And are you telling me it was you who had to watch your son cry for days with discomfort after each episode of explosive diarrhea because his asshole was inflamed and there was a fucking rash the size of Texas that went from his ass to his little weenie? And was it was you who had to watch as he couldn’t lay down on his back or stomach because he was in pain, or that he couldn’t sit and was it you who felt like the most horrible person when you forgot in your sleep-deprived state that his little butt was hurting and so when you picked him up and held him you supported his sore end? And you made him cry and sob because you hurt him? Because you hurt the one thing in this world you die for in a heartbeat?´ Derek had gone pale and his fiancé was wrapping her arms around him, hiding her face on the broad shoulder, but Chris felt no mercy at this point even if Laura kept asking him to stop.

 

` And so it was you who had two false alarms about potential hearts, going through the joy of thinking that finally your son will be able to see his second fourth birthday only to get a no, or when you get as far as him being under the freaking knife when it becomes clear the heart isn’t as pristine as they’d thought or was?´ Chris knows his voice keeps rising and Stiles is starting to stir and make unhappy noises, `And forgive me, but was it you who had to plan your son funeral beforehand because it really didn’t look like he would make it, and neither you or your husband were sure you’d be able to do it once the unthinkable happened? And was it you who had to look at tiny coffins Derek? Have you got any idea of how sick it is to imagine that your son will be placed inside a tiny coffin and that you or your husband will be carrying it to the gravesite? Was it you? ´ 

 

Derek shakes his head, he looks stunned like he’d never imagined the things he and Peter had to go through, and Chris wouldn’t be surprised if Derek hadn’t given a thought to all the heartache Chris’ family had suffered in the fight to keep his son alive. 

 

`No? Well then. You are nobodies father Derek so fuck off back to New York, and leave me and my family alone.´ and with that Chris walked out of the Hale house only to find the guests all still and silent some doing there hardest not to even look at him or his son, and by the time he reached Peter’s car Chris was trembling too much to dare to drive home, he was too shake-up to risk driving. 

 

`I love you.´ Peter told him as they drove away from the house where Peter had grown-up in, `I love how much you love our kids. You could have checked out the minute things became hard and…´

 

`Stop.´ Chris sighed, rubbing his temple because he was close to having a horrendous headache, `There was never a time I thought about leaving. Not a single bloody time. And never think I will.´ He could feel Peter sneak his hand against his neck and the pain began to slowly trickle away, and Chris couldn’t stop the moan that escape him, `I love you. And no matter what happens I’ll love our kids.´ 

 

`Even Malia? ´ Peter asked a smile pulling at his lips, and Chris nodded, `Yes. My girls are fighters.´ and he glanced over at his three treasures, all three of them asleep; Stiles drooling in his seat, while Malia was as close as possible to Allison, her head resting on Allison’s shoulder while her sisters head rested against Malia’s unusually messy hair. 

 

`Did Aiden seriously pull her hair? ´ Chris had to ask, and Peter nodded before saying, `And Ethan. Those boys can’t fight to save their lives.´ their eyes met and both Peter and Chris started laughing at the shared memory of their daughter’s overpowering two young Alphas’. They could ignore the dark cloud looming over their heads awhile longer, at least until there weren’t all hearing ears and young minds listening in, until they had their kids taken care of and tucked away for the night. 

 


	4. Support Me if you will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d seen so much of Paige in their son that it almost brought him to tears when his son was ripped from his arms. Dylan was so beautiful, and he wanted to keep him so hard it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. But life is life and it doesn’t always work in once favor and let’s just face it my inability to write one story into one and the same notebook is greatly to blame for the long wait. Now all I have to do is find chapter five.

 

 

 

Dylan was beautiful. The little boy was so very lovely and the child was somewhat of a painful reminder of the mate Derek had lost, but none the less the little boy was wonderful and Derek wanted to keep him forever. 

At the sight of his little boy Derek had felt a great deal of anger as well as joy, seeing his son arrive all bright eyed and smiles had made Derek and the wolf in him want nothing more than to reclaim their offspring, to take Dylan away from the two males that had taken over the part as parental figures; sure, Derek had allowed it to happen, it had been Derek’s choice that had removed Dylan from their lives but it had been the foolish action of a selfish kid.

Derek wasn’t proud of his failure at being a father, but he also failed at understanding why the past mistake of a kid grieving the loss of his mate should condemn him for life. His past mistakes made in a time of grief shouldn’t damn him for the length of forever, and it most certainly didn’t give his own family the right to treat him like some trespasser when all he wanted to do was reconnect with _his_ son.

Dylan was _his_ son, **_his_** son. _ **Not**_ Peter’s or Chris’. The two girls were Chris’ and Peter’s, not Dylan.

It wasn’t okay, it wasn't alright the slightest that his son screamed Stranger at the sight of him, perhaps if Derek had kept in touch with his son perhaps then the displeasing reaction wouldn't have happened, perhaps if he had at least attended Dylan’s birthdays or any of the many family gatherings his mother threw every year then maybe his little boy wouldn’t have had such a negative reaction to him.

But still, Derek wouldn’t accept all of the blame. Because Peter could have done more to ensure that Dylan knew his real dad, instead Peter and his husband had taken the roll away from Derek. They had pushed Derek right out of Dylan's life, made the little boy call them dad and daddy and Derek was called a stranger.

Derek wouldn’t accept the hurtful accusations made by members of his _own_ family after Chris and Peter left Laura’s party with their kids and Dylan; even his own mother had turned against him, after all the years she'd spent sending him pictures and letters telling him about his son, she had suddenly decided that he was in the wrong for wanting his son back. It made his blood boil when he thought back to the way he’d been treated by his own family and pack.

 S _tartling out of the shocked state Derek  into which he'd slipped into long enough for Chris to take the little boy Derek had created, Derek made a move to follow Dylan, to take his son back from the hunter, but suddenly there was a wall of familiar faces between him and his son._

  _Derek could hear a car start outside the house even through the yelling he was doing, but no matter how hard he tried to make his uncles and cousins move none of them did. The knowledge that Peter and Chris were leaving with **his** son nearly had him losing control, but Jen’s hand slipped into his hand and it anchored him, keeping him from lashing out viciously.  _

 ` _Derek.´ his mother’s voice said in that special way that had always told him and his siblings that they had disappointed her and as a child it had been enough to have him apologizing and confessing all of his sins. Derek was no longer a child and so his mother had no power over him, after losing his mate and his son and dealing with the guilt of it as well as his mother’s disappointment and deep disapproval. His mother’s unhappiness didn’t weight much on his conscious anymore._

_`Why are you really here Derek? ´ His mother asked him her eyes sharp and Alpha red. The question was a peculiar one considering how his mother had always seemed all knowing to Derek, and so he snorted out, `What? ´_

_`Why are you here Derek? ´ She repeated an air of annoyance now there for all to hear._

  _Derek glanced at Jennifer who gave him a short nod, everyone would know eventually so hiding it was of no real use._

`We’re here for Dylan.´ had fallen so effortlessly from Derek’s lips because it was the truth, he and Jennifer had been considering it and talking about bringing Dylan home for nearly two years now. And once they decided they should just do that they began to make the necessary preparations. They had checked out possible baby sitters and found and apartment with a very own bedroom for Dylan. Everything was ready for Dylan to come home.

There was no conversation between Derek or Jennifer during the drive back to the hotel or during the short trip up to their room. Both of them trapped within their own thoughts.

  _`ARE YOU INSANE?!´ Laura roared the second Derek had informed his family about his and Jennifer’s plans. Laura’s wolf showed itself, and if Deucalion hadn’t held her back then Laura might have lunged at Derek or maybe even Jennifer._

_`He is home. He’s with his parents Derek.´ Laura screamed, she screamed like it was her child Derek had come to take._

Derek wasn’t happy with how things had turned-out with his family. He’d been prepared for some anger, it was understandable considering how Peter was as much family as he was, but still he hadn’t been at all prepared for the amount of hostility that came with telling his family how he and Jennifer wanted to take Dylan home and be a _real_ family.  

Derek slipped his jacket of and dropped it on the back of the desk chair, while Jennifer moved past him and dropping down on the bed, she’d been strangely silent but so had he.

_`He’s with his parent’s. Peter and Chris are his parents, Derek you can’t just walk in and take him from the only parents he knows. You can’t fucking take him from the people who love him´ Lauragrowled viciously and Deucalion had to hold her just a little bit tighter because she would have surely slipped through his hold unless he did so and she'd possibly attacked Derek or his fiancé; and unlike Derek Jennifer didn’t have the ability to defend herself against an enraged werewolf or heal from the damage one could create with the same easy as Derek would and could._

 ` _Are you saying I don’t love my own son? ´ Derek barked back, feeling his own anger rise._

  _`YES! ´ Laura snapped back and it honestly shocked Derek, because his sister didn’t even hesitate and from the way her heart didn’t skip a beat he knew Laura Hale truly believed he didn’t love his own son and that wasn’t true; he loved Dylan, he loved his son and that’s why he was doing this, it was because he loved his son that he wanted to give him everything he could give him._

_`YOU FUCKING LEFT HIM IN A CAB LIKE A PIECE OF DIRT!´ Laura roared._

Laura’s words had felt like a slap in the face accompanied by a punch in the gut, even now after all the minutes that had passed Derek still felt the hurt that had followed by the  words she'd spat at him.To be accused of not loving Dylan was perhaps the most hurtful thing Laura could've done to him. That she had dared to insult him and his love for his son was a disgusting act and Derek couldn’t say if he would ever find it in him to forgive his sister for it **.** Derek loved his son, he’d loved him from the day Paige had told him she was pregnant, but he’d been young and afraid and made mistakes that he was now trying to undo.

But it wasn’t just his sister that had left Derek feeling hurt, it wasn’t just Laura’s mean spirited words that had a deep resentment flaring up inside of Derek, what had made the family-reunion so much more hurtful to him was the way his mother had moved in with her own dish of insults. Derek had wished that at least the one person who’d spent years sending him pictures and writing to him about Dylan would stand beside him, but his mother hadn’t sided with him, she’d lined herself with the rest of the family.

_`Derek,´ his mother said from where she had been standing silently wearing a frown on her face, a frown that gave her hundreds of lines that weren’t there for all to see when her face was relaxed or perked-up by a smile. Everything about his mother made him feel like she was convinced that she was being tested by the higher powers, and Talia’s face held that expression of frustration and disappointment which aged her several years and which had once held the great power of guilt-tripping Derek into confessing any acts of wrong doing while apologizing with his entire being; but Derek’s no longer a child and the power his mother had held over him was now gone, long gone._

  _`You can’t do this. You shouldn’t do this.´ his mother says causing Derek to bristle, `Stiles belongs with his fathers who love him, whom he loves.´_

  _`I can!´  Derek yelled and he feels ashamed over how much like a child he sounds, like a little kid having a temper tantrum, `He’s my son, and stop calling him that, his names is Dylan. And what the hell is even a Stiles? ´_

  _`It’s the name he likes to be called.´ Deucalion growled, and Derek isn’t even sure why the hell the Alpha was throwing his own stick into_ _the mix, `And I would respect his wishes if I were you.´ Derek rolls his eyes refusing to acknowledge the Alpha’s statement._

  _`He’s my son, and I want him back.´_

  _`You want him back?´ You want him back?´ one of his cousins snapped, he suspects it’s Connie, `He’s not some fucking toy Derek.´ and yes it’s Connie because her mother Grace tells her off for cursing because apparently young ladies do not curse in public._

 `I think we should call the lawyer? Should I call him?´ Jennifer asked suddenly snapping Derek out of his thoughts, and he turns to look at the woman who’s rubbing her tired feet and he nearly asks her why on earth Jennifer insisted on wearing a pair of heals that were a size too small.

 Derek had hoped things would have turned differently, but they hadn’t and he felt bitter about it. He’d expected to find some support at least, but everyone was against him. Everyone was always against him everyone but Jenny was against him. 

 Looking at the woman who was able to love him even if he was far from perfect Derek began to realize how exhausting the day had been, he felt worn and unable to think clearly mind now clouded by bitterness and sadness, and he could tell not only was he tired and ready to just crawl under the covers of the bed for his fiancé looked as worn down as he was; although she seemed more determined not give in entirely to that heavy feeling that was dragging his spirt down as well as his eyelids.

 They had known this wouldn’t be easy they had been warned of the trials that would come to plague them, they had been made aware of the battle which they might be forced to fight, and yet it was rather upsetting to learn that there was not a single member of the Hale’s that was prepared or willing to stand alongside them; there was something horrible about the knowledge that he would be forced to stand against his entire family for the sake of his son. But for Dylan he would take the wrath of his own family.

 Derek gives a short nod unable to say the words that will declare the start of a war he would refuse to lose, a battle he could not afford to lose.  And Jennifer gives him a little smile before grabbing her phone and making the call, that smile had been small and fragile but it held enough love to have him moving towards her.

 Derek took her delicate hand in his, taking the support she was willing to give him and giving her the strength needed to call the lawyer, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles with the tenderness they deserved. After losing Paige he’d never imagined he would learn to love someone again, but then Jennifer had walked into his life and everything changed.

 `I wouldn’t be able to do any of this,´ Derek begins to say, voice low and soft, sighing lightly as he feels Jennifer lean down an kiss the top of his head, `without you.´

 `You know I’d do anything for you Derek.´ she whispers against his scalp and he hopes it’s true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I think I'm in love with Laura... and Duke.  
> Oh and sorry about how short it is.


	5. Two Souls Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter and the wolf fell in love and a family was forged changing the old ways of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness.

 

As the house that had been made into a home that fitted both Peter’s and Chris’ needs as well as the needs of their children drew nearer Chris caught sight of a familiar SUV parked right outside the warm-yellow Victorian-styled building, it was the sight of the vehicle that reminded the hunter about the important obligation he’d been specifically given by his husband to do during the early hours of the morning while the house was still quiet as their children remained sleeping in their beds, a trusted  task he’d failed to uphold it was the realization that he’d failed his husband and frankly his father had Chris cursing out loud.

 

`Chris.´ Peter hissed in warning while Chris was already turning in his seat to check that the kids were still indeed fast asleep and unaware of the profanity that had slipped out of the hunter’s mouth.

 

Keeping dollars out of the jar kept a puppy from joining their small family.

 

Thankfully all of their children were still sound asleep, both girls holding the little hand of their baby brother, and Chris couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him.

 

Chris knew he and Peter had been truly blessed with their kids, both their daughters were good natured. Malia and Allison could have easily grown resentful of the time and attention lavished on their sickly brother but aside from a handful of tantrums both girls had been surprisingly understanding about Dylan’s needs.

 

There was something achingly sweet about the way the girls were with their baby brother, Malia seemed to be the one of the two girls who preferred hugging and cuddling her little brother while Allison had from day one been the one to keep a watchful eye on the baby as well as helping as best she could with the feedings while these days she helped by reading to him and keeping him out of trouble;the oldest of Peter and his children hadn’t even been deterred by smelly diapers,  Allison had been right there handing him or Peter clean diapers and disposing the ruined ones.

 

When Peter Hale had sat Chris down and told him what his role was to be  in Peter’s life all those years ago Chris hadn’t imagined that one day he’d be living the life he now did, Chris had never imagined that their families would accept their matting and marriage, and the hunter had most definitely not been expecting that there would be children in their future;but Peter hadn’t been satisfied with a life without kids and Chris was grateful for his husbands stubborn nature for without it he’d be childless, without Peter’s refusal to settle with anything less than what _he_ wanted then there wouldn’t have been three sleeping children in the backseat of the car Peter was driving up the driveway.

 

`Your dad’s here.´ Peter says his voice displaying how truly surprised he was to find the older-Argent back in Beacon Hills so soon, Chris finds his thoughts turning away from their kids and instead of focusing his attention back at the black vehicle,their own car driving up the driveway which still held the colorful drawings the kids had created yesterday and which would wash away tomorrow as the promised rains would roll over Beacon Hills.

 

The second their car came to a stop Gerard was out of the SUV and Chris could tell by just one look that his father was preparing himself mentally for the bad news he was expecting to hear, it was a look the aging hunter had worn each and every time he’d walked through the doors of the many hospitals Dylan had stayed in while being treated for several of his ailments.Chris felt guilty for not doing the _one_ thing that would have spared his father from the unnecessary fear he was now visibly experiencing, but Chris had been too caught up in his own joy and the need to get Malia and Allison away from the glitter fest that had been Lydia Martin’s birthday party.

 

Chris knew exactly what his father must be dreading to learned once his son and son-in-law slipped out of the very vehicle Gerard had recommended too them, like Chris and Peter the hunter had lived several years in a constant fear that the little heart Dylan had been born with would fail before a perfect heart was found,and even after the perfect heart was found there was a constant fear of rejection.

 

It was because Chris hadn’t remembered to send the good news that their family had given to Gerald, it was Chris fault Gerard looked like he was just about to be told that he was going to lose his grandson.  

 

`Chris.´ the way Peter said his name had Chris feeling like he was back in Talia’s private study all those years ago before he and Peter settled into being a mated-couple, he would never forget the intense questioning he’d been made to go through by the Alpha who’d only wanted to make sure Chris was as serious about the relationship as Peter had been.

 

`Chris, you did remember to tell your father about Stiles being fine, right? Right?´ Peter asked while turning briefly to look at Chris who knew he was neck deep in trouble for forgetting something as important as informing his dad that Stiles was alright that it seemed like the years spent in hospitals were finally over.

 

Apparently the answer was on Chris’ face because Peter groans with frustration, `Oh my God Chris. Are you trying to kill your father? ´

 

`Of course not.´ Chris quickly replies feeling a little bit insulted by the suggestion that he’d try and kill his own father, but then he found it a little bit amusing because there had been a time when Peter had asked Chris time and time again whether or not he or Chris could execute the patriarch of the Argent family.

 

`There was a time when you’d been thrilled if I’d killed him.´ Chris said with a little smile trying to lighten the mood.

 

`That was _years_ ago.´ Peter says frowning a little but there was none the less the tiniest of smiles gleaming in Peter’s clever eyes.

 

`I like him now, ´ Peter admitted with a lightness that was only reserved for those within their family, the werewolf proceeded to park the car that was nothing like the ones Peter had driven around in before the kids came along, and if Peter didn’t already tell his kids how much he loved them then the fact that he was driving around in a car that wasn’t flashy was a glaring statement of his deep devotion, `and I wouldn’t mind having him around for the years when our girls start dating.´

 

`Jesus, those poor boys.´ Chris laughed although there was very little merriment in his laughter for Chris dreaded the day he would be forced to endure eager boys sniffing around his daughters, there was something comforting about the knowledge that he wasn’t going to be the only one threatening the little shits that were going to chase his daughters.Chris knew Peter would take some pleasure in frightening anyone of the little losers that came sniffing around their daughters, and it was only reasonable to think that Gerard would either join forces with Peter or he’d chase the boys away with his own intimidation skills; Chris still remembered how three of Kate’s boyfriends were so terrified of Gerard’s wrath that they didn’t dare to even kiss her cheek or touch her hand in fear of Gerard Argent’s wrath.

 

`You should’ve called him Christopher.´ Peter grumbled while the powerful engine died down. Chris is painfully aware of what he should have done even without Peter chastising him with the name he was given by his mother and father.

 

Unbuckling his seatbelt Peter sighed unhappily, `He’s not as young as he used to be Christopher.´

 

Being addressed as Christopher and not Chris made the hunter feel like he was a dog caught destroying the house.

 

`I know.´ Chris whispered while trying to ignore the slight ache he felt from being chastised by his husband who slipped out of the car easily and without so much as glancing at him. Chris followed Peter’s actions and climbed out of the car that continued to hold their sleeping children.

 

With long but somewhat unsteady strides the unarmed hunter approached the werewolf who had once been dubbed as his enemy but this enemy had become his son-in-law. Peter walked with his usual grace towards the head of the Argent family and the hunters that worked under the name Argent.

 

If Chris wasn’t already feeling like horrible son for the mistake he’d made then the frantic tone of voice his father sported would have made Chris feel like scoundrel.

 

`Is he rejecting the heart? ´

 

Chris admittedly wasn’t all that surprised by his father’s presence in Beacon Hills when he was supposed to be three states away hunting down a small pack of werewolves that had been killing of hunters and civilians alike, for when it came to Gerard Argent’s grandchildren be it that two of them weren’t even of blood relation nothing could stop the hunter from going to the aid of his grandchildren.  

 

`Is he rejecting the heart?´ the question from before was repeated and it had Peter turning around to shoot Chris a sharp glare before returning his attention back to the grandfather of three.

 

 `Stiles’ is fine, ´ Peter hurries to ease the worries of the aging man, ` Chris just forgot to uphold his part of the deal.´

 

`Stiles _is_ perfectly fine, his heart is working like it should and there is not a single hint of rejection there.´ Peter tells the older male with a gentleness that would have been strange years and years ago when Peter had been nothing more than a beast in Gerard’s eyes and when Gerald had been nothing more than a murderer in Peter's eyes.

 

`Stiles is the perfect little boy we always knew he was.´ Peter continued saying with a little smile that he reserved for only their little family, and with that the hardened hunter who’d slaughtered entire packs without much thought seemed to suddenly be able to breathe again.

 

Chris could see the tension slip from his father’s shoulders as if all the patriarch of the Argents need was to hear Peter speak those magical words,it was strange seeing the same man who had but a year ago slaughtered an entire werewolf family/pack after they had made threats against Peter and Chris and their kids; they had threatened to kill Peter and Chris as well as Malia while forcing the bite on Allison and Stiles forcing thus the two of them into their pack.

 

Regardless of the horrific threat made against Peter and his family Talia Hale hadn’t approved of such a massacre and Chris too had been a little bit uncomfortable with the knowledge that his father had slaughtered and entire pack leaving not a soul alive, but while Chris frowned upon his father’s actions  Peter had whole heartedly approved of Gerard’s display of unreasonable violence;Peter had gone as far as having their children make a Thank You card for their grandfather, there had been a lot of glitter and colorful letters creating the sentence Thank You For Helping Us Stay Safe which had twisted something within Chris’ stomach for none of their children truly knew what Gerard had done to protect them.

 

It was the length to which Peter and Gerard would go for their families that truly united the two.

 

Chris turned his gaze and attention away from his father and husband instead decided to get his kids into the house, allowing Peter to deal with his father while Chris focused on their kids. Chris had to each of them cleaned-up and changed into far more comfortable clothes, he needed to get all of them fed before bed and Stiles had to take his medication there were hairs that needed to be brushed and untangled and Chris would be more than happy to do it all; Chris might’ve slightly opposed to the idea of having children in the beginning due to both his and Peter’s faults, but since Allison arrival he’d grown to love being a father.

 

Chris opened the door that was designed to take reasonably heavy artillery, he could still remember how his father had pointed out how there were hunter’s that wouldn’t mind executing little kids if they even suspected they might have werewolf DNA in them.

 

Allison was awake and yawning when Chris peered into the otherwise silent car, her little tiara was slightly tilted on her head, dark strands tangled into the silly little tiara and Chris winched at the prospect of untangling his daughter from the plastic monstrosity.

 

`Sleep well sweetheart?´ Chris asks softly while reaches over his daughter to unbuckle her seatbelt while Allison rubbed the remnants of sleep still clung to her eyes, she gives a short nod which he rather feels than sees as her nose brushes against his cheek.

 

`Dad? ´ Allison asked while Chris picked her up which wasn’t exactly necessary but unless she protested he would not stop.

 

`Yeah, honey? ´ Chris said voice low as he had no desire to startle Stiles or Malia out of their peaceful states, not until it was necessary.  

 

`Is Stiles going to leave us? ´ Allison asked her voice ripe with sadness and worry, her eyes down-cast.  Chris nearly drops her instead of placing her on the ground with his usual care, but her question was simply a little bit of a surprise to him.

 

`Of course not princess.´ Chris says after he regains some of his composure, kissing her cheek he sets her down beside him on the ground that was a messy mixture of silly and beautiful drawings all done with brightly colored crayons, `His heart is working as it should, so he’s not going to leave us.´

 

`But the lady with Derek said that Dylan was going to live in New York,´ Chris managed only just to put his daughter down, he felt like the air was stolen from the world leaving him confused and disoriented, ` and she said that maybe if I was good I could visit Dylan one day.´

 

Chris nearly curses Jennifer Blake to hell in front of his daughter. He turns his gaze towards Peter who he’s sure has heard what’s been said, Chris can’t honestly handle the idea that some bitch from New York dares to tell his daughter such atrocious lies or to speak such delusional words to one of his children without seeking out his husbands gaze. And Peter, Peter stood there beside the hunter who’d yet to even contemplate retiring, familiar eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

 

`I don’t want to visit him. ´ Allison says while the first tear of many dances down her cheek, and Chris knows not what else to do so he picked his first-born up and holds her tightly and kissing her rosy cheeks, but nothing he did seemed to calm his daughter who continued to cry and hiccup words that expressed what she wanted and didn’t want, `I don’t want him to go, dad, I don’t want him to leave.´

 

 This act of carelessness was as good as a declaration of war at least it was in the eyes of Chris and if Chris felt like it so did his husband.

 

_I’m going to kill her, I’m going to kill her and Derek, I am going to kill both of them,_ Chris thought while catching Peter’s eye and his mate looked pale and shocked but it didn’t last long as soon enough the look was replaced with an unforgiving rage and before Chris could say or do anything Peter had his phone out.

 

`I promise you, your baby brother is not going anywhere.´ and Chris is well prepared to uphold this very promise to his daughter, he will not allowed some spoiled little brat of a wolf and his delusional fiancé take _his_ son away from _him_ and _his_ family. He will burn the two of them to the ground before allowing either one to break his family apart.

 

`What’s going on?´  Gerard asked, and Peter growled out one name with such venom that if a voice could kill then Derek Hale would have dropped dead where he was standing regardless if he was in Hong Kong or the bloody moon, `Derek.´

 

Peter is on the phone to his Alpha before Gerard can ask anything else, Peter’s eyes are glowing murderously and his voice is icy as he growls out, `Sister.´And before Peter continues he storms off into the house and possibly straight into his private study so that little ears could not hear him lose his control or to ever experience him disrespecting their Alpha. ****

 

Hearing the name of Peter’s nephew had Gerard eyes widening and focusing on Chris as if to ask if there truly was a new threat to their family in the shape of one Derek Hale, and before Chris could rethink his response he gave a short nod which had his father grabbing his own phone. Knowing whom his father was calling and what Peter was doing Chris decided to focuses on Allison allowing his father to summon Kate in peace.  

 

`Listen to me,´ Chris said firmly knowing his little huntress would settle immediately and she did, although tiny tears still ran down her cheeks in worrisome streams and from her adorable nose a little bit of snot was leaking , but her gaze was focused and on him.

 

`Your daddy and I will _never_ allow _anyone_ to take any one of you kids away from us, ever. And neither will auntie-Kate. And your grand-papa would never allow anyone to hurt our family, you know that right? ´

 

There’s a short pause one which Chris knows Allison needs in order to process what has been said, but eventually she opens her mouth and asks rather cautiously but none the less hopefully, `So, Stiles is staying?´

 

Chris nods firmly and it causes a bright dimpled smile to rise on his daughters beautiful face, and he knows they’ve averted a storm for now.

 

`Wanna help carry Stiles into the house? ´ Chris asks and Allison nods eagerly all her tears lost and forgotten. Chris knows his daughter well enough to know how much she enjoys being big enough to still carry Stiles around.

 

While Chris moves to unbuckle Stiles and hand his sleeping form over to Allison he hears his father say with that voice of his that spoke of upcoming battles, `Kate? Kate we’ve got a problem, that damn Hale kid.´

Allison kisses the temple of her sleeping brother and Chris hears her say, `I love you Stiles. And I'm happy your not leaving.´

 


	6. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this fic anymore? If they are well here's a little chapter. This one is more focused on Auntie-Kate than Peter and Chris and their kids, but I felt we needed to see a bit of Kate to get a feel of how far she might go to keep her nephew in the family.

Kate Argent was startled awake from her peaceful slumber which had once more been aided into existence by good wine and a night of pleasure, the shrilling ring of her private phone the one reserved for her life outside of her so-called respectable profession, the displeasing sound drilling through her dreamless sleep and forcing her awake when all she wanted to do was continue sleeping.

With a groan Kate rolled onto her side blindly fumbling for the annoying device that was ruining the rare sense of tranquility that had swept over her not too long ago, she rarely got a goodnights rest to start with and now that she had been lulled into such a thing it just had to be ruined by a phone call. The obnoxious loudness of her phone vibrating against the nightstand increased her displeasure as the sound grew louder and louder, with fumbling hands and a still bleary vision Kate opened the small draw of the bedside table knocking around a few items before finally finding the damn phone.

Thankfully Kate was awake enough not to drop the phone as she maneuvered her hand out of the snug little draw, she could breathe a sigh of relief as she held the offensively loud item in her hand instead of it landing on the floor.

With phone in hand Kate allows herself a minute to just yawn and stretch out her body as much as she dares too with her guest still in bed with her, the young man of too much wealth and far too little sense didn’t even stir at the noise or Kate kicking him lightly in the shin. In all honesty Kate had entirely forgotten all about the younger man, and she frowned a little at finding him there lightly snoring since she’d told him she’d rather not wake-up with him in her bed in the morning. Still although she was not pleased to find yet another brilliant example that money didn’t buy you brains sleeping next to, she found no reason to wake the idiot up unless it was absolutely necessary, and frankly at the moment she really didn’t want to deal with the sleeping form beside her.

`What? ´ is all Kate can muster when she finally answers the phone, her voice was as good as one could imagine it to be after far too much drinking and far too little sleep, and perhaps she was a little bit too vocal in bed but then again she’d learned early on that to get what she wanted she had to be very vocal. Slowly Kate turns her head just enough to throw a glance over at the male then years her junior, his wonderfully yet artificially round behind out for her to marvel at; it was a nice ass all round and pretty, she did like a nice ass on a man more so than powerful arms and a sturdy neck.

`Kate?´ Hearing the familiar voice of the man who’d raised her and her brother into this life of secrecy causes Kate to sit-up immediately and to sit-up straight no less, she’s suddenly wide awake even without a good cup of coffee in her system or a cold shower to startle her body awake. It’s strange she thinks that he still holds such power over her.

With eyes front like the good soldier-girl he’d trained her to be Kate quickly attempts to figure out the sudden sense of dread that settles in the pit of her stomach, and then it strikes her like punch in the gut that she’d forgotten the importance of yesterday or was it still today?

Kate’s heart which some claimed was made of stone while others accused her of simply being heartless began to race a little bit faster, and her hands began to shake as her heart began to tremble, even though Gerard had yet to confirm the undeniable dread that was now spreading through her whole body there were tears starting to form in her eyes the sting of them increasing her distress. Kate could not think of any other reason for Gerard to call her now other than to be the messenger of bad news, after all it had been Gerard that had called her when it had truly looked like they were about to lose Dylan; the memory of looking at the tiny caskets with Chris causes her to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle the distressed cry that threatens to escape her.

Kate may hate children, loathe them, wish them to never be seen or hear, but she loves her nephew and her nieces, even Malia who wasn’t all that human; she adores them, and the thought of losing just one of them is just something she can’t imagine enduring without a complete meltdown.

She may have been against Chris decision to settle down and to adopt, she may have looked down her nose at him at first but then she became and aunt and things changed, sure she would still rather become a werewolf than have her own set of kids but she loved Chris’ little ones and respected his decision.

Kate honestly couldn’t even imagine how devastating it would be for the entire family if they were once more doomed to lose the little boy that had become the heart of their strange little family, just the thought of the heart that been mercifully donated just in time failing Dylan made Kate feel small and helpless.

She did not like that feeling, not one bit, and so she was beginning to think back to the little plan she and Gerard had started to hatch only days before Sheriff Stilinski was hit by a tragedy that saved their little Dylan; of course they weren’t meant to know who the heart that replaced Dylan’s had been but Kate had to know, she had to find out possible threats and family histories behind that heart.

It was strange how what she feared the loss of her nephew more than her own demise, after all the boy did not share her blood, all that made him family was a piece of paper and how disgusting as it might sound unconditional love.

`Kate.´ there’s a tightness in Gerard’s voice that reminds her of the last time Dylan had been hospitalized and everyone thought they would lose the little sickly child, back then when death had seemed so terrifyingly close Kate had helped her brother make the necessary plans for Dylan’s expected funeral, she’d helped with choosing flowers since asking Peter had caused the werewolf to just wail like someone had ripped his very soul out of his body; there were still nights when Kate’s nightmares featured a dead Dylan in the small casket, the one she and Chris had picked out for him, the little boy lifeless and small in a room crowded with tearful faces and wailing children, these nightmares only ended with her waking-up to her own crying.

Kate wasn’t sure she could go through all of that again, she wasn’t sure she would have the strength to go through that list of things they needed to get done, she wasn’t sure she could handle seeing Gerard crying quietly or seeing her brother move through each day as if he was barely alive.

`Kate you’re needed home, ´ Kate hears her father say in a sharp sort of fashion that tells her this call is not one to signal the death of her little nephew but something else, and it eases some of the tension in her shoulders however not all of it.

Kate glances over at framed picture of her and her brother’s kids, it had been taken on Dylan’s second-birthday when he’d still looked somewhat healthy but not enough to fool anyone that he was alright, she regrets not updating the pictures of her nieces and nephew especially now that Dylan had a heart that hopefully wouldn’t betray him anytime soon, but she’d just kept pushing the whole finding a new frame as well as choosing a picture out of all the pictures Peter continued to send her on almost a weekly basis. She looks at the photograph where she Kate Argent hater of children of all ages was smiling happily and lovingly down at her adorable little nephew who was in her arms, both of her nieces were hanging over Kates shoulders Allison all pretty in the fancy little dress Kate had bought for her in Paris, Malia looked like the wild-child she was at heart hair a mess and but still she was wearing the dress her auntie-Kate had bought her from Paris, they all look so happy at that moment and Kate does remember that day as a day of Auntie-Kate spoiling her little nieces and nephews rotten.

The huntress missed those little kids she’d grown to love although she’d never planned on it, but then again Allison and Malia were hardly just any little girls and Dylan well he was just a precious little fighter.

`Derek Hale is planning to take our Dylan.´ Kate isn’t sure she’d heard her Gerard correctly and perhaps the aging hunter knew this because he continues to say with a voice tight with anger, `The bastard and his fiancé told Allison that they were taking Dylan.´

`The fuck they are! ´ Kate snapped and leaped out of bed startling the guy sharing her bed and while the young man complains about the disturbance Kate has no time for him, none at all since some snotty nosed spoiled baby abandoning shithead was threatening the harmony of her bloody family.

Kate was not going to allow some snotty-nosed-spoiled-baby-abandoning-asshole to take her nephew away from the only parents the little boy knew, that was just not going to happen. Frankly Kate had at least in her opinion more rights to take Dylan since she’d been around Dylan far more than Derek freaking Hale had ever been, and so if anyone had a right to take the kid from Chris and Peter it was Kate and not baby-dumping Derek. Just the thought of that waste of space of a male made taking her nephew to only Gods knew where drover her up the wall.

Through all these years Derek Hale hadn’t even seen it fit to send a card on Dylan’s birthday or to call him to wish him happy birthday, not once had the oaf called to ask how Dylan was. Kate was certain that what little Derek knew about Dylan’s struggles came from Talia because the sad excuse of a werewolf had not once called Peter or Chris to ask about how Dylan was holding-up, they guy hadn’t even sent a Get Well Card after Dylan had his transplant surgery and he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to name the drugs Dylan had been on and was on or the dosage of each medication; Kate could, she could she could recite them in any which order you’d like it from oldest to most recent to lowest dosage to the highest, she also knew all of the side-effects of each drug and the ones Dylan had suffered from.

Derek probably didn’t even know that Dylan liked sparkly things these days and that his favorite color was red and blue, and she was more than certain that Derek didn’t even know that Dylan wanted at least at the moment be a superhero was also an astronaut and a ballet dancer but also a police officer.

`I agree.´ Kate hears her father say through her positively fuming thoughts, there’s a seriousness in his voice that Kate can appreciate at the moment.  
  
`What’s happening?´ the guy Nick in her bed asks while rolling onto his back and turning his gaze towards where she is pacing like a restless lion trapped in a zoo, and Kate is about to tell him to shut-up but then she recalls that this idiot she slept with has a private plane and so Kate bites her tongue and smiles sweetly at him instead while continuing to speak with her enraged father; Gerard might sound calm but she knew him, she knew by the length of silence between words and the steadiness of his voice as a sign that the man was close to erupting in uncontrollable fury after all she’d witnessed it more than once, and been on the receiving end of his rage more times than what she’d care to recollect.

Gerard may not have been the best father, but like Kate something had changed in him with the arrivals of Allison and Malia and later baby Dylan, and now Gerard had turned into a grandfather who’d been prepared to hunt down or buy a heart for Dylan when all hope seemed lost.

  
`Dad.´ Kate says softly, eyes trained on the naked man in her bed, `I’ll be there soon. I’ll call you once I’m in town,´ she starts to approach the bed slowly making sure she looks as tempting at possible to the man with the private plane, `Oh and dad don’t let them anywhere near him okay, we don’t know how far Hale will go.´

`Good.´ she hears her father say, closely followed by, `I will.´

`And dad, tell Chris and Peter everything’s going to be fine, not to worry.´ and with that she ends the call before her father can say another word, she needs to get her hands on that private plane.

`Nick.´ Kate purrs as she moves onto the bed, she is slow in her approach, the man with the intelligence of a starfish and had a personality of an empty box of crayons was starting to lick his lips and grow hard under her gaze, and as her hands run lightly over the sculptured body which had been modified with several surgeries and artificial fillings gave the illusion of a man who spent hours working on having the perfect body, still there was no denying that the guy was a piece of art unfortunately this piece of art was not a silent one, `I need a favor from you honey.´

`Anything babe.´ the fool says arching up to steal a kiss and she allows it, she’ll whore herself out to anyone as long as it gets her to Beacon Hills before dawn.

`I need a ride to Beacon Hills California, as fast as possible.´ she sneaks her hand down his abdomen towards his dick that is saluting her as eagerly as it always did, `could you, please, let me barrow your plane, just for a little while? ´ Nick nods his head eyes closed and biting his lips in anticipation of what’s to come.

`Can you make the call Nick? Now. Please.´ she asks softly and he nods eagerly while feeling her hand drift ever so closer to his aching cock, he looks a bit confused when she hands him her phone.

`Make the call Nick.´ Kate says softly, the tips of her fingers lightly already touching a patch of dark hairs, and he does as he is told moaning out a breathless yes a her finger tips gaze against the warm flesh that aches to be touched, she fondles him gently or rather encouragingly as he struggles to speak with his piolet.

`Fuck babe, according to Davis we’ve got an hour and a half.´ Nick hisses while he starts to move his hips like the desperate little man he is.

  
`Good.´ Kate says cheerfully before scrambling right on over him and making her way into her bathroom where her beloved shower waited for her, `I have time for a shower then. A little bit of shopping too.´ and with that she disappears into her fairly spacious bathroom, she locks the door behind her more out of habit than necessity because Nick was hardly the sort to walk in after her demanding a quick release under the spray of her shower even if his dick was hard, the guy had a thing about using other peoples bathrooms and showers he’d explained it once to her but she’d hardly been listening while trying to get herself off to work before he could ask her out for dinner; sure, Nick had no problem using the facilities of a five-star hotel, and the guy had absolutely no trouble masturbating in public or on other peoples beds, and sure enough by the time Kate was done with her shower and walked into her bedroom he was spilling his seed on her pillow while sucking on the underwear he’d only peeled off of her a few hours ago. The guy was rich but had no manners whatsoever.

Kate says nothing about his poor behavior instead she makes a mental note to dispose of her pillow and getting a new one, Kate walks into her walk-in closet and starts to get dressed and by the time she’s done Nick is done humping her pillow, there’s a self-satisfied grin on his face.  
  
`Marry me.´ Nick says while wearing a dopey expression on his face.

Kate rolls her eyes at his weak proposal of marriage, sure she could marry him and divorce him for all his money’s worth but she simply wasn’t the marrying kind especially if the person proposing was as dull as Nick was.  
  
`Maybe one day sweetheart when you ask me again with a diamond ring and without spunk on your hands.´ Kate laughed while grabbing one of her suitcases, she starts to pack without even giving Nick a second glance.

Nick seems to contemplate her words before laughing, `Sure thing babe, next time I’ll go down on one knee with a ring, a ring with the biggest fucking diamond you’ve ever seen.´

`Sure.´ Kate laughs throwing Nick’s shirt at him before telling him to get dressed, there would be traffic and she’d rather be early than late, and she had to pick a few things before the flight, `I’ll be eagerly awaiting for my ring Nicholas, and it better out sparkle the Hope Diamond.´

`I’m sure I can manage that.´ the idiot with too much money answers very seriously, `nothings too good for my Katie.´ Kate cringes inwardly at that horrible nickname, if she didn’t need him at the moment she’d kick him in the balls and make him lick her pillow clean.

~*~*~*~*~

Kate shouldn’t be all that surprised to find Gerard waiting for her at the small almost abandoned airstrip just outside of Beacon Hills, the very one that they used to occasionally smuggle this and that in and out of town, but there her father stands next to his SUV looking more like the good old grandfather he was to his grandkids than the hunter feared by many. Since becoming a grandparent Gerard Argent had changed in more ways than one, he was far gentler with his grandkids than what the man had ever been with either one of his own children, and Kate would bet that if Chris or Peter ever did any of the things he’d done to her and Chris that Gerard would be on them like the holy wrath of God.

When Nick’s private plane touches ground Kate is quick to gather her things, excited by the thought of seeing the kids again, and eager to get as far away from Nick and his grabby hands as possible.

Not to mention she was eager to see the reaction of her nieces and nephews when they saw what she’d brought them.

`Katie,´ Nick says or rather whines as his personal assistant hurried to get her things off of the plane, Kate had her suspicions the young man with rich dark skin couldn’t wait to see the back of her, `what if I’d get us a room, so we can…´

`Don’t be silly Nicky, ´ Kate says pulling on her jacket, her voice disgustingly sweet, `There’s no five star hotels here.´

Nick looks shocked, horrified by the notion that there are still places in the world without five star hotels or even four star hotels, but the news is enough to cause the spoiled brat to say, `Well, you – you call me if you need anything Katie, alright?´  
  
`Of course.´ Kate says before giving the rich kid a long and passionate kiss that left the fool wanting more, with one last quick kiss she promises that she’d call him later and Kate might call him then again she might not and Nick knows it.

Kate is out of the neat little plane with leather seats and as much champagne as your heart could ever desired before Nick can prolong their goodbyes or ask for some form of payment for services rendered.

`Dad.´ Kate greets her father shortly and quickly before they slip inside the SUV, there are no hugs or such nonsense between them although when it came to the kids both she and Gerard were quick to give hugs and kisses, but showing affection towards each other was simply not a natural thing for either one of them.

It’s only during the drive that they begin to speak to one another properly; one dare not speak around strangers after all about hunts and such things, or about their family, after all there were plenty of threats out there no need to be careless with information.  
  
Kate can’t help but notice how Gerard’s voice turns so much softer and gentler when he gets to the topic of the kids, Kate learns about Malia losing one of her teeth only a few days ago while playing with her little brother, Dylan who now a days preferred to be called Stiles had been convinced to the point of wailing that Malia had been severely injured and it had taken several minutes before the little boy had calmed down enough to understand there hadn’t been any pain involved in the loss of a tooth; now of course the tooth incident had brought forth the whole tooth fairy thing which apparently had caused Malia and Stiles to try and stay awake all night just so that they could say hi to the tooth fairy and ask her all the little questions in Stiles’ little head and well Malia just wanted to see a tooth fairy in action. Kate can’t help but find it all far too endearing not to make a disgusting little sound she’d heard plenty of people make around babies and puppies as well as kittens, a sound she’d sworn never to make but which she admittedly did more often than not around the kids, and how could she not find the whole story about Malia and Stiles curled up on Malia’s bed with fairy wings while fighting of the sandman only to lose the battle and fall asleep curled-up together; and it seemed the tooth fairy had been kind enough to leave Stiles a chocolate coin too and glittery stickers which he’d spent on the kitchen fridge, Allison and Malia’s bedroom doors as well as his own, and yes even on Gerard’s own car the large fairy sticker was still stuck on the dashboard of the SUV and Kate almost told her father he’d turned into a gigantic softy but she feared he’d punch her in the face for that.

Gerard may be against corporal punishment with his grandkids but with Kate and Chris the rules were different, even now in her mid-thirties Kate got a punishment for failures, sure they weren’t spankings but she still got a beating from time to time after all she had to be better than the other hunters, she had to be the best and Gerard was getting her ready for that day when he retired so if he beat her bloodied and blue after she got two of her own men killed while dealing with Harpies then so be it.

Gerard shared with Kate the news about how their little princess Allison was proving to be a natural when it came to archery and gymnastics, both of which made Gerard a very proud grandfather, although he still made it clear they wouldn’t start training her until she was old enough to make the choice herself whether or not she wanted to follow in their footsteps.

The hunter was also proud of Malia for learning to control her inner beast, although at times she’d lose it especially if someone insulted her brother or sister which had happened at the Hale gathering the other day; Malia had apparently chumped off a pretty good-sized bite of one of the boys Alpha Deucalion had adopted, and although Kate was certain Chris wasn’t too thrilled about Malia running around biting people it was clear the grandfather of three was very pleased with his granddaughters behavior and protective nature.

Then there was Dylan or like he now wanted to be called Stiles, the little boy was doing fine and it seemed like Gerard was beaming with pride when he was able to tell Kate about all physical changes that had now taken place when it came to the little boy they all loved, Stiles was also apparently a very curious little boy full of questions this piece of information seemed to hold what Kate could only call a warning.

`So, Dylan is happy and healthy,´ Kate says once Gerard had finished telling her about what had happened at Laura’s engagement party before taking another sip coffee which Gerard had kindly brought her before continuing with a less than friendly voice, `and now Hale is trying to get his hands on him. What an asshole.´ Gerard just nods, the smile that had been on his face while he got Kate updated on the resent adventures the three little ones had been through, now all that Kate could see was a deep scowl.

`The only right thing that idiot of a Hale ever did was give Dylan over to Chris and Peter,´ and it’s true, Kate firmly believed that the only good thing Derek Hale had done was give Dylan to her brother and brother-in-law.

` And now after Chris and Peter have done all the hard work,´ Gerard as good as growls, `He thinks he can just swoop in with some bitch in toe and take Dylan from us?´ Kate wasn’t surprised to hear the deep rooted anger within Gerard voice, the male hunter had never liked Derek not after the whelp of a werewolf had abandoned the little baby in the hands of a perfect stranger; Derek had been damn lucky that the cabdriver had been a good man and not someone who would’ve taken full advantage of the situation, anything could’ve happened to the little baby that they’d all grown to love.  
  
Both Gerard and Kate had been around to witnessed how Chris and Peter had fought tooth and nail to keep Dylan alive long enough for a donor heart to come into the picture, and both Gerard and Kate had been there to help out as best they could even child hating Kate Argent had helped bathe Dylan clean during the horrible period when all his medication seemed to do was mess with his stomach to the point that he was constantly covered in his own sick and shit.

` Not going to happen, ´ Kate says voice tight and angry, `they are not taking him, and they will never take Dylan – Stiles - from his family.´

Gerard nods his face set in a scowl, `And to think that woman dared to speak to Allison about taking her brother away.´

  
`Well that’s not happening.´ Kate says firmly, and that wasn’t going to happen, she’d see to it one way or another that Derek and his fancy woman didn’t take what didn’t belong with them.

Kate had already called her private investigator to get all the dirt on both Derek and this Blake woman, she’d get even the most homophobic-religious-nut-job of a judge to side with Peter and Chris by the time she was finished with Derek Hale and this Jennifer woman, of course she could only hope Chris had got the woman’s name right and she’d have to check with Peter to make sure it was right before believing blindly any facts Arturo and his guys would unearth.

`How are Chris and Peter holding-up? ´ Kate asks as they pass Beacon Hills Elementary.

Gerard gave a heavy sigh and he seemed to weigh his answers careful before replying, `Chris is worried but he tries to play it down as nothing.´ Kate isn’t surprised by this and she needlessly asks, `He’s checking all the windows and doors isn’t he?´ Kate knows her brother, when he felt any sort of threat to his family he’d always need to make sure the house or hotel or motel room was secure; until Derek had signed the adoption papers that had been exactly what Chris had done day in and day out, he’d gone as far as having a couple or hunters keeping an eye on the room at the hospital where Dylan had been staying in now and again when his health to a turn for the worse, the signing of paper would’ve gone smoother if Derek hadn’t tried to avoid dealing with it.

Kate could still remember when she’d cornered him and he’d shouted in her face that he didn’t have a son, he’d only signed the papers after she explained that legally Dylan would be his son until he signed the papers; that had been all it took to get his signature, telling him once his name was on the paper he didn’t have to deal with the burden of having a son.

Gerard nods a grim expression now settled on his hardened face.

`And Peter?´ Kate asks, checking her phone waiting for her private investigator to contact her, she was eager to learn something, anything be it the place of Derek employment or about the place he was staying in.  
  
`He’s holding-up, Chris was able to talk him out of going after Derek and his whore after it became clear that his Alpha wasn’t going to do anything to secure Dylan’s safety. Got to admit the fact that that woman dared to talk to Allison like that has pissed Peter off.´

`Well Derek is her son and Peter’s just her brother. Of course Talia would side with her son.´ Kate growls and Gerard nods before continuing, `Peter’s worried, although he seems a little less anxious knowing you were coming.´ Kate smiles a little at that before asking about Allison.

`She’s worried, she wants to believe what her daddies are telling her but she’s a clever girl and knows something is up, she even took her bath with Dylan and Malia last night which she hasn’t done in two or more years.´ Kate didn’t like knowing that Allison had been dragged into this battle, she was just a little girl who shouldn’t have to worry about strangers coming and stealing away her little brother.

`And what about Malia? ´ Kate asks, knowing the answer already, `She’s sensing the worry, right? ´

`Unfortunately yes, there was an incident during dinner Peter had to drag her into the other room and hold her until she calmed down,´ there was no judgement in Gerard’s voice, there was only a deep sense of understanding which would’ve been something neither Kate or Gerard would’ve ever thought Gerard possible of being, years and years ago just the thought of the old hunter showing sympathy or understanding to a Were would’ve seemed impossible and the thought of a mad-man, but things had changed and there was no denying it; Gerard had even shot a fellow hunter who’d called his granddaughter a filthy animal.

`The pressure got to her.´ Kate said, Malia was her niece and so unlike with any other were-creature she had a great deal of sympathy for the girl.

`Dylan well he,´ there’s a sad little chuckle that leaves the aging hunter, `He’s too smart for his own good, while Peter held Malia our little boy reached to pet her,´ Kate can’t help the little snort that escaped her at the idea of Dylan, Stiles, petting Malia like some dog, ` and then he said, “Mali don’t be mad, all mad at bushy eyebrow man” needless to say that shook everyone up a bit.´ Kate can’t help but smile a little because she’d always thought the boy would be clever, too clever for his own good it seemed.


End file.
